Obsessive Insanity
by Sgt.Streamline
Summary: People will do a lot of things just for love. And some would even go to the extreme end just for the sake of it. Like isolation. Kidnapping. And even murder. But to my four friends, they won't just stop there. They'll do everything just for love. Everything...Just for me.
1. Chapter 1

Fuck. I can't move anymore. It hurts. Holy fucking shit it hurts..!

I slowed my running pace considerably until I stopped completely. My muscles cramped. Every part of my body hurt so much. Yet I'm still alive somehow. My heart was beating so incredibly fast, it almost felt like it would burst out of my body at any given moment now. I coughed vigorously, using my only non-injured hand to cover my mouth. Knowing them, they could track me down like bloodhounds if I were to give off too much noise.

...Weird. I could taste something...

...Something metallic-like.

I removed my hand and stared down at it. God, no wonder. I've been coughing out blood. And quite a bit of it too.

It hurts. Everything hurts. I really wanted to just lie down and rest but I need to get away. Reach safety and away from those four. Despite the pain, I had to endure. Running is the only option I have.

I took a few more seconds to recuperate. No harm done in squeezing out a bit more rest, but I had to go. I stood up and gripped my battered and bloodied left arm. She really did a number on it, considering she was weilding a god damn Bowie Knife. Thing was razor sharp and deadly as all hell.

Hopefully, with the amount of maneuvering I did, I bought myself some time to increase the distance between me and those four. During their sudden confusion, which involved some well times tourists asking for directions, I ducked under a shady alleyway that was away from sight. It was getting late already, around 5-6 I think, but there was still plenty of sunlight for them to use, so did what I did. The dark shade of the alleyway would help aid in my escape.

But...now that I think of it, nowhere was safe. Even if I did reach back home, there was still someone who lived **VERY** close by. Sayori, my childhood friend. And by very close by, I mean she literally lives next to me. And knowing her antics, she could just silently jump from her balcony to mine and enter my home from there.

Fucking shit. Who would have thought that she would also turn out to be like them? She used to be so cute and innocent back then and would always cling to me.

Now she was just...gone. All that's left was this girl with soulless eyes and a never ending smile. And not the kind people would give. No. It was more of a crazed smile than anything else. It was terrifying the first time I saw them. But it was worse than that since everyone else in the club were in the same state.

I know the term for it. But I still can't help but deny it.

Gah, no use thinking about it now. What's more important now was my survival. I mean, if pitted against an ex-debate club member, a knife-wielding madwoman, a small yet deceivingly strong girl and someone who knew every part of my life, I'd stand no chance in surviving.

I need to come up with something. A plan.

For now, I should probably bunk with a close gaming friend of mine. His house was relatively near from where I'm at. But I'll probably end up lying to him about my situation. I can't help to bring him into this problem of mine. He'd just die with no retaliation.

And so, I continued to limp my way, this time to a new destination. Here's to hoping he would accept this lie of mine.

* * *

"So...let me get this straight" My friend, Zetsu, replied with a hand on his face. "You, who is normally on good terms with your parents, got kicked out due to reasons revolving around Sayori?".

Alright. So to give a bit of an idea, I lied to him by saying that I got kicked out of home and got beaten to an inch of my life by Sayori's dad all because I wouldn't agree to the idea of taking her as my...

...Uhh...

...Wife.

"...Yea, that's the gist of it" I answered while laughing awkwardly. I mean, it was kind of correct. In a way.

I did get beaten up and yes, it was due to marriage reasons. But it was Sayori who did the beating up. And it was in school, during club activities, just a moment ago, where everything just went to shit. I had no idea someone like her could hit that hard. It wasn't as hard as Natsuki though, since her punches felt like bullets. But it was hard enough.

I bit my lip, hoping that he would buy into the whole ordeal. His eyes scanned me like some sort of warden before sighing loudly. "Alright, I get it. Just get in and I'll help patch your wounds" He finally answered after a while. "Seriously though dude. You got fucked up real bad"

I gave a dry laugh. No kidding.

I entered his home and immediately went straight to the guest room. Since I've been here before, I knew the layout of his home quite well now. The room itself looked about the same from weeks back when you last visited. But my eyes were firmly glued onto the important thing current for me, which was the bed.

Sitting down on the edge, I placed my bag on the floor and heaved a heavy sigh. Alright. At least, for now, I was safe from them. But it was only a matter of time before they start filtering through the rest of my friends, asking about my location. I had to lay low. Extremely low.

A minute later, Zetsu came around and brought numerous things to help with my injuries. Gauze tape, cotton balls, alcohol and some other things.

"What the shit, dude? You also have some cuts here and there. What the fuck just happened?!" He exclaimed, staring at some of the things that Yuri had inflicted onto my body.

I kept silent for a moment, trying to come up with something logical at the very least. But with another sigh, he gave up wanting to know and just told me to zip my mouth. And so, for the next half an hour or so, he continued to treat my numerous cuts, bleeding and other wounds.

Once he was done, he packed up shop and left the room, asking if I needed anything else. I thanked him before shaking my head and telling him it was fine. With that, he was on his merry way to do whatever he had been doing prior.

All that's left is me in the small room, lying down on the bed as my body just immediately caved in on itself. I have never pushed myself so hard and so far in my entire life. I'm so exhausted about the current events that had transpired.

I really wanted to sleep now, but the feeling of unconsciousness never came. My mind was still awake, trying desperately to understand the situation. Situations swirled throughout my head, bombarding me with endless questions. But the most prominent one; Why?

Just, why? Why did all of this happen?

I tried to recall the events that occurred and past events as well, trying to link it all to their behavior as of current. They were crazy. That was for certain. More specifically, crazy about me, for me and anything that had to do with me. From my earlier encounter with Monika, she spilled forth about how she would think about nothing else but me. It was flattering at first, but the madness in her eyes started to show and it was no longer what one would call love.

Which goes back to my previous thought about them. Yandere.

They were crazy for me. To the point of absolute obsession and the total removal of any other female individual in my life.

But just how did I trigger this...? I mean, we were all getting along nicely with each other. Heck, they forced me to go on a date with them a couple of times. Which, I will admit, was really nerve-wrecking to a person like me.

But then again, I was never really popular in school either. I mainly kept to myself and would often find myself talking to them more than anyone. So why?

Why the fuck did this happen?

...Oh well. As much as I'd like to come up with a solution and bring them back, an idea like 'Date the four of them at the same time' to try and solve the issue wouldn't help. It's either I get to the bottom of this, or I submit myself to them. But either way, I **will** win this war of attrition. And I **will** tame the girls.

I **will** save them from themselves. Or die trying.


	2. Chapter 2

_It's so dark..._

 _Where am I?_

 _...I can't see anything. I..._

 _...I can't feel anything either._

 _Why?_

 _...Huh? Was that someone just now? I'm pretty sure I heard something out there in the darkness._

 _"Huhuhuhu~"_

 _There it goes again...Why does it sound familiar? Why...Why is my body shaking?_

 _"It's alright, Kei-kun. We're here for you~"_

 _Huh? We? What did it mean by 'we' ?_

 _So many questions. So little answers. But before I know it, I felt something wrap around me. It felt...warm and soothing. I don't know why, but I feel so sleepy all of a sudden. Try as I must to keep myself awake, but from how heavy my eyes felt, I was close to dozing off._

 _"We'll make sure you never leave us again. Can we trust you to never leave us?"_

 _The same voice called out. But this time...It felt hostile. Whether it was towards me or something else, I couldn't tell. I was far too tired._

 _I tried to speak, to give a proper answer at least. But something was stopping me. I looked down through my half-lidded eyes and found my mouth blacked down. A shadow was cast over it, moving slowly like smoke yet firmly like a real object._

 _"We love you...So much"_

 _My heart skipped a beat. But it also hurt for some reason. Why? One would imagine that if someone were to say they love you, you would enjoy it._

 _And yet, I found it mortifying. The voice was clearly from a female. Made it that more easier to want to say 'I love you too'. Ah, a confession, I think was the word for it._

 _"We love you"_

 _She spoke again, but this time in a higher pitch._

 _"We love you"_

 _Again, yet lower this time. It felt genuine, loving, wanting._

 _"We love you"_

 _And yet again. This time...It felt moving, liberating. As if it came from someone you know for a long time._

 _"We love you"_

 _"We love you"_

 _"We love you"_

 _"We love you"_

 _..._

 _Silence. Nothing else came from the voice. But something else did._

 _A bright twinkle within the dark caught my eyes. I was about to doze off for real when I realized what the object was. It wasn't some star in the night sky. It wasn't diamond under a bright light._

 _It was a knife._

 _My eyes dilated. I didn't have time to process everything or even struggle when I suddenly felt a sharp sting. I wanted to scream. To fight against my oppressor. But..._

 _...I felt even more tired than usual._

 _...So sleepy..._

 _...So...Slee...py..._

 _"We love you"_

 _" **We** love you"_

 _ **"We lo** ve you"_

 _ **"We love** you"_

 _" **We love yo** u"_

 ** _"We love you"_**

* * *

I woke up with a start, suddenly sitting upright on my bed. My whole body was covered in cold sweat. I was shaking. Frightened. Scarred. Not because I had a nightmare. But because I recalled parts of past events. I knew my mind was trying its best to keep them under check. Though with the rising tension in my body, I doubt I could keep sane for any longer.

I tried to calm myself by taking in deep breaths. I unbuttoned my polo shirt and took a good, long look at my chest. A huge scar ran through across my flesh. It was mostly stitched up, thanks to my friend. But it still hurt. Hurt like a mother fucker.

"Yo dude, you awake? Heard you screaming a moment ago" Zetsu called out from behind the door. Right. I nearly forgot I was bunking with him for a while. Up until I could find a solution that was.

"Y-Yea...Just had a nightmare" I answered back, hoping to ease off the tension that was obviously in his mind. "I'll be out in a minute. I just need to get dressed"

"Alright. If you say so" He replied before I heard his footsteps gradually getting softer. "Oh right! Breakfast is ready! If you wana join us, just head down!" He yelled. I was pretty sure he was downstairs already by that point.

I sighed before lying down yet again, staring at the light blue ceiling. I wanted to clear my mind for a brief moment but found it hard to do so. There was just so much that was going through my head. The most prominent one was how to try and 'tame' the girls.

I'll be honest. I've never had a girlfriend. And aside from Sayori, I've never really interacted with girls before. Joining the Literature Club was already hard enough for me, since everyone inside was attractive in their own special way. But now it was harder since they've all gone crazy and believe me when I say I also have no idea how to handle that.

Anyways, I should probably change and head down. I haven't eaten much ever since my escape from their clutches. If I recall, the last thing I ate was a plate full of cupcakes from Natsuki, which she force-fed me. But then I found out it was laced with supplements and aphrodisiac. Apparently she had other plans for me after eating. Thank god I managed to keep my calm and ran away, though more trouble occurred because of that.

It was really, really damn hard trying to keep a leveled mind when you've just eaten something with aphrodisiac and there's a cute girl next to you. And it was even harder trying not to look too suspicious with a boner out in public. It was embarrassing to say the least.

I quickly changed my clothes and placed my old, bloodied uniform into a plastic bag that Zetsu has so kindly given me. Monika said she wanted us to do some research in school during the weekend and asked us to bring casual clothes to school. Luckily I brought along my own set before school rather than going home afterwards to take it.

...Now that I think of it, it may have been just some set up for us to be all alone. Thank goodness Yuri seemed to be impatient and fucking straight up assaulted me after our club was done for the day.

My clothes were nothing to brag about. Just a plain, grey shirt with some simple white designs and a pair of dark blue jeans. After getting dressed, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where I found my friend and his family having a hearty breakfast.

His parents were really nice and welcomed me with open arms when I first came to this household. During that time, I learned that I was his first friend in a long time. It was amusing to say the least.

"Glad to see you could make it for breakfast!" His dad boomed, grinning at me. The old man was a jovial father, though slightly sporadic at times. Like the kind of guy you'd want to be friends with but would use really corny or lame jokes.

"Yea, thanks a lot and sorry for the suddenness of it all" I apologized, bowing my head slightly. I blame my Japanese blood because of it, but it was fine nonetheless. It was better to be disciplined at this stuff than to be not at all.

"Oh stop it, would you?" Zetsu's mother chided, causing me to blush a little. "We've said it before, didn't we? It's fine. We understand the situation". A typical mother. Caring and would joke around or embarrass their child. Though, she did look far younger than her would suggest.

I sighed for a moment, not listening to what was going on around me. Something about work and the likes. I silently wished things were like this for me and the girls. Instead, I've managed to roll the crazy card.

"Kei-nii" I heard someone call out, snapping me out of my stupor. I looked around and found myself face to face with Zetsu's younger sister, Yuki. I smiled a little and patted her head. She was around the same height as Natsuki, that being somewhere near my chest. But she was far younger than us; a rough 9 year difference I think.

She was cute. I never had siblings, so it was heartwarming for me when I first heard her call me 'Onii'.

"I'll be staying with you guys for a while. That alright for you?" I asked her, to which she nodding vigorously.

"Jeez. I swear, that kid would never stop talking about you whenever you come over" Zetsu's dad laughed, to which everyone else did, much to my dismay. Yuki, however, wasn't fazed by this.

Breakfast was uneventful afterwards. A few small talk here and there, mostly between Zetsu and his family. As for me, I was still trying to come up with a plan. For the majority of the ideas, they either had to do with something with the authorities or with other people. But I knew it was risky.

If the cops were involved, the girls would get arrested. It would be fine if it weren't for the fact that I had a soft spot for them. And if other people were to be involved...Well, it may end up in a bloodbath.

Monika was good at handling documents and forging fake ones. So if she were to expect cops, she could just forge some written evidence saying that they were either not guilty or some else was the culprit. Not to mention her specialty in computers, which was surprising.

Yuri had knives available. I was certain she won't hesitate to kill anyone that stood in her way. I've seen some of the scars on her arms and legs. And I've also seen how she handles them. I shuddered a little.

Natsuki had, for the most part, her strength with her. But coupled that with her childish looks and it would be hard for anyone to take her for as a murderer. Not to mention she knew how to cook with special additives, as I've talked about before.

And Sayori.

Someone who knows more about me than I do myself. Innocent demeanor. Outgoing personality. She was someone who was capable to catching people off guard. Lure them into a false sense of security or leak information that she could exploit.

I swear, the more I think of it, the more impossible this was becoming.

After finishing my breakfast, I made my way back to the guest room. I needed some alone time. It's not because my friend's family was noisy or anything. I enjoyed the atmosphere. But I needed to recollect some of my memories. I don't know whether it's my own trauma or some severe concussion I had, but I can't recall everything fully.

The best way to solve an issue is to find the root problem and work your way from there. But in my case, I have no idea or forgot. I was going in blind.

"Hey! Kei! You gotta get down here!" I heard my friend call from downstairs.

"What's wrong?" I asked, earning no reply. I sighed. I swear, the way he would just not say anything at times were annoying.

I pocketed my phone and wallet and left the room, making my way down.

In hindsight, I should have noticed it. The way Zetsu was speaking just now. He was scared.

Reason being, Sayori was there, on the front porch, holding Zetsu by the collar with a knife in her other hand. My friend was shaking, not used to being taken hostage. She was still in her school uniform but blood was sprayed all over. From the collar of her blouse to the bottom of her skirt. Hell, even her usually white stockings were red in colour now.

"Kei-kun~!" I heard her exclaim, throwing Zetsu away like some worn out doll. She slowly walked up to me while I did the opposite. "Where have you been? Everyone has been looking all over for you, you know?"

She tilted her head, her baby-blue eyes piercing into my soul like before. "Why did you run? All we wanted was to just be with you. Is that so much to ask...?" Her face contorted to one of sadness.

"Yo, what the fuck is her problem?!" My friend asked, coughing a little. Judging from how far she threw him, the impact must have hurt. A lot.

I wanted to tell him to shut it for a moment so that I could have a somewhat safe conversation with her. But just as I was about to say something, she turned around and leaped forward, like a predator against its prey. She impaled the knife she was holding onto the tiled floor next to his head, causing it to crack.

"If I were you, I would shut up. Unless you'd like to die"

A chill ran down my spine. The way she spoke those words reminded me how much of a contrast Sayori had from her previous, usual self. Cold, dark, unyielding and merciless.

"S-Sayori! Please! I'll talk! Just...Just let him go" I pleaded. I noticed her twitch for a moment, causing myself to flinch. I wasn't so sure whether she would just maul her at that moment, but seeing as how she got off, I got to her good side for now.

"Hmph...It's a good thing Kei-kun is so nice. I would have killed you right now if it weren't for him, you know~?"

She giggled, thinking that what she just said was a joke. Zetsu's face paled as he noticed her get off. I'm envious him. He knew so little.

"Kei-kun~!" Sayori call out just before she gave me huge hug. I hesitated for a moment, but eventually gave a hug of my own since I felt something poking me at my back. "Ehehe~ Kei-kun is so warm~ I missed this feeling so much!"

"G-Glad to know...Sayori"

I turned my head towards the only other person who knew of my situation and mouthed to him, _"Run"_. He hesitated, his pained expression darting between me and Sayori before getting up and running off back into the kitchen. There was an uproar for a moment, but I didn't really care.

"Kei?" Sayori softly whispered, "You won't run anymore...R-right?"

I gulped. It was a hard choice for me to say anything at the moment. But somehow, noticing this, Sayori buried her head into my chest.

"It's okay. I understand. I'm just trying to do my best. It's for your own good...you know?" She lifted her head and faced me, eyes staring into mine. Despite the dark atmosphere they gave off, I couldn't help but stare at them. They had an odd allure to them.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down, giving me a kiss in the process. I got caught off guard and tried to pull away, but her arms held onto me tightly.

It felt...weird. Almost bizarre for a moment. Maybe because it my first time kissing a girl. Or perhaps it was because it was my childhood friend doing it. But soon after that, it felt...

...Nice. Her lips was soft and tender and tasted faintly of strawberries. But like a hungry animal, it seemed that she wanted more and soon began to assault the inside of my mouth. Her tongue darted forth, left and right, almost as if it were dancing inside.

But like a modern dance, one needs to have a partner. And because of that, I could feel her tugging on my own, almost as if she were begging me. I couldn't handle it. My mind was getting cloudy and I could feel my instinct take over. How was it that this girl knew my buttons is still mystery to me.

Our make out session only grew more in intensity and I could already feel my body getting overpowered. She removed her lips from my own, a trail of saliva connecting from hers mouth to mine. We panted heavily for a good moment before she suddenly pushed me down and pinned me to the floor, continuing what we started.

I didn't have enough time to react and was pulled into her own rhythm. But I enjoyed it. Every moment of it.

I could even hear how fast her heart was beating just from how close she was to me. Her body was quivering, clearly feeling ecstasy from our moment of passion.

She pulled out yet again, grabbing my face in the process. We stared into each others eyes, with hers having a clear sign of adoration. "You're mine now, Kei~" She cryptically spoke with a giggle, licking her lips. I looked at her quizzically, not know what she meant.

Until I felt something down my throat when I swallowed my spit.

All of a sudden, I couldn't feel my arms. And then my legs. It was almost as if my body began to shut down. Fear began to grip me as I saw Sayori's victorious, yet lustful eyes. But even that was hard to notice as my vision slowly began to blur.

"Shhh...Don't worry Kei. I'll be here with you..." Her slightly muffled voice reassured me, which eased my heart in some way.

Was I going to die? Is this what I earned from running away...?

"Now, be a good boy, okay? I've got business to attend to~"

At least...I'll be at peace before I'm dead.

The last thing I saw before darkness swallowed me was Sayori walking away from me, knife in one hand and a rope on the other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I'm SgtStreamline.**

 **Umm...as much as I want to say more stuff, I'll postpone it to a later time. I'm sure you all want to know what would happen next to our (un)fortunate hero.**

 **I'll keep things short and simple. Thank you. I've...never really written anything like this before, more so to post it online. It feels nice knowing that people enjoy my story.**

 **I've always wanted to write about something I like. Games for example. The Literature Club has been one of the more hard-hitting and recent ones.**

 **Thanks once again. I hope you would continue to follow this story of mine and give me criticism whenever possible so that I can improve the quality of my content for you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: Doki Doki Literature Club is not made by me. But rather, by Dan Salvato and his team.**

 **(I updated the rating of the story since it will be including some...'Interesting' scenes)**

* * *

 _I hid behind a tree and silently watched the rest of the kids play._

 _I was so envious of them. How were they able to make friends with each other so easily?_

 _I try to interact with anyone; they just back off immediately. They always tell me I look gloomy and that I might infect them with it._

 _Was it my hair? My face? I honestly had no clue. I...thought I was normal for the most part._

 _And so I politely asked. And all they told me was that they would never make friends with someone who had a dead look in their eyes._

 _..._

 _I carefully observed them for a moment. Making sure I didn't get caught. They all looked so cheerful and happy. Maybe I should try being like that?_

 _Before I know it, the ball they were playing with flew past my head and into a small pond. I could use this chance to talk to them!_

 _However, the ball itself was a bit further into the pond that I first thought. I tried to reach with a branch but to no avail. The only thing left to do was to submer...submor...Err, go into the pond. I was happy that it wasn't all that deep. It only reached up until my pants but because I was clumsy, I fell down and made myself wet._

 _But I was happy. I did something good! Maybe they'll thank me for it!_

 _I rushed out of the water and went over to them. They were searching for their rubber ball within the bushes._

 _But, before I could say anything, one of girls saw me and screamed. I tilted my head. What happened? Was there something behind me?_

 _"It's a monster! Get away from him!"_

 _Ahh..._

 _...She wasn't referring to what was behind me. She was referring to **me**. I'm..._

 _...I'm the monster._

 _They ran away in different directions. I was left alone. As always. And...maybe how it should always be._

 _I was upset. Why was I like this? Why am I different than everyone else? But more than that..._

 _...I was sad._ _I can't help but feel really sad. I never did anything to them. All I wanted was to make a friend. Was that so much to ask?_

 _Tears starting coming out of my eyes. Soon before I knew it, I was crying, all alone within a small secluded area in the park. I sat down behind the same tree I was at before and stayed there. I didn't care anymore if mom and dad found me. All I want is to be left alone._

 _If that's what life wants me to be, then fine. I'll accept it._

 _..._

 _"Hey! What are you doing here?" A lone voice boomed from somewhere in the park. It sounded like it came from a girl. But I didn't want to notice it. I bet she's just here to make fun of me._

 _"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The same voice said._

 _Now I was starting to get annoyed. Will she ever shut up? Why can't she just leave me alone?_

 _"Go away" I replied with anger backing me up, in hopes she would take my hint and leave._

 _"No way! You looked sad and I don't like seeing people be sad!"_

 _...Huh? What kind of logic was that? So what if they were sad? What could she do to try and help?_

 _I looked up, expecting to find a sneering face. Instead I found her warm and soft smile. I stopped crying for a moment, staring deep into her blue eyes. They looked so calming and invigorating, almost drawing me into them._

 _I shook my head and frowned. Everyone else that I've met were the same as her. As much as I wanted to believe it, I'm still certain she was here to make me look like a fool._

 _"What? I told you to go away, didn't I?"_

 _"No! Not gonna!" She exclaimed, pouting a little. "I won't leave unless you tell me what's wrong!"_

 _"Why should I tell you? You'll just make fun of me. I know it". I clenched my fist and backed off a little so that her face wasn't as close to mine. "Just like everyone else"_

 _"Grrr..!" She growled angrily in a cute way before leaping on top of me. She then went on to hit me on the chest. It didn't hurt at all though. Her punches were too weak. "Meanie! Meanie! Meanie! Meanie!" She chanted as she continued to pound me on my chest._

 _As much as it didn't hurt at first, the repeated punches did manage to sting after a while. "Okay okay! Fine! I'll tell you! Just stop hitting me already!"_

 _As I said that, she stopped throwing punches and grinned victoriously. She got off and sat next to me, a huge smile on her face. Seems like it's true that she wanted to know. Maybe...I can open up to her..._

 _...Maybe..._

* * *

It was dark. So very dark. I could make up a few furniture here and there with my eyes, but it was just way too dark. Just a few moments ago, I had woken up in this odd room with my body feeling very sore and my throat burning slightly, possibly from swallowing something. It was just like before, when I got caught.

...Just like before.

I sighed in frustration. I couldn't believe it even if my brain wanted me to. She played me like a damn fiddle and got away with it. And now I have no idea where the hell I'm at. It was for certain that I'm in a room of sorts, but whether it was a storage room, a bedroom or a basement, I couldn't tell. At least the floor felt nice. Either that, or I was on a mattress.

I tried to stand up but then realized that even that was impossible. My arms were tied. My legs too. And from the rough texture alone, it must have been rope that was keeping me tied. Just how much rope did Sayori bring with her? I'm certain not a whole lot considering she didn't bring a bag with her. But with the way I was bound, with my hands behind my back and legs together, she would have at least brought along two lengthy ones.

Wait...I tried to scream. A very muffled noise was all I heard. Great. She even made sure to gag me. No wonder my jaw felt so stiff.

This sucks. The only thing I can do is speculate on what's going to happen next. Would Sayori bring the other girls over? Will she be the only one? Am I going to just be imprisoned here?

I wanted answers, but I know I couldn't do anything.

A bright light suddenly filled the room, catching me off-guard and blinding me for a moment. That must have been Sayori, turning on the lights to whatever the hell this room was.

"Kei-kun~! You're awake!" Sayori's voice boomed.

I shook my head. At least with the brand new lights, I could solve one question, that being the purpose of the room. I blinked a few times and slowly but surely my vision came back to me. First, the outlines of everything. Then colour. And at last, the whole damn room.

And holy shit I wished I could take back my words.

The whole room, judging from the layout, was Sayori's room. It had the very same stuff from the last time I came around and visited. But with one tiny difference.

Or rather, depending how you would class it, one **big** difference.

She had posters, images, polaroids; everything one could possibly imagine that would relate to taking pictures or images, of me.

Nothing. But. Me.

My blood froze and I instinctively backed up. Try as I may, but my mind couldn't process what was in front of me. There were literally tens of hundreds of pictures, scattered and pasted across the room. Some were taken from our childhood days. Some quite recently. Some were during holidays or during birthdays. But they were all the same thing, pictures of me.

And the most crazy part was that they were all taken without me noticing. There were a few pictures of me just sitting around different places, but the background made it look like it was taken from a bush or from twenty meters away. Pictures of me sleeping. Eating with friends or family members. Playing video games. Taking a walk outdoors.

There were even a few that was just me taking a shower.

I was mortified. I thought that her Yandere-ness stemmed forth only recently, but this...This obsession she had ran deep. She had already been crazy. Crazy about me for so god damn long. For nearly the entirety of our lives up till this point. I...

...I just can't believe it. H-How?! She was so sweet and sincere back then! Was everything just a lie?!

"Ehehe~" I heard Sayori giggle, catching my attention. Her eyes were half-lidded and mouth curved up, forming a small yet creepy looking smile. The way she stood in front of the doorway with all the pictures of me surrounding her felt unreal.

"Welcome back Kei~ It's been such a long time since you last visited" She looked up for a moment, crossing her arms and placing a finger under her chin. "I think the last time was...a few years ago? I made sure to clear everything up during that time. I didn't want you to know, ehehe~"

A f-few years ago?! Was she insane?! The last time was a few weeks ago! And that was because you had to help her with a project!

...Wait...No...

...The last time I came over, I worked with her in her living room. Not...her bedroom.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter to me. You've always been here with me no matter what~" She spun around gracefully for an insane girl, her arms wide open. "I've been very busy, you know? I have to make sure Kei doesn't hide anything from me"

"That's why I've been following you, you know? I have to know everything about **my** Kei-kun. From the way you eat your meals so cutely, to the way you would shower while singing" She giggled as I felt myself blush a little despite the intense fear. "You have such a nice voice, Kei~" She squealed like a fan-girl for a moment before stopping to look at me once again.

She slowly walked towards me, a sway in her step and a lustful look in her eyes. I struggled, trying my best to perhaps break free from my bonds and run away. But the knot was tight. Way too tight.

She climbed onto the bed, crawling her way towards me seductively as I tried to push myself further and further away. That was until I had my back against the wall. With nowhere else to move, she reached out and dragged herself nearer to me, climbing onto me and pressing her body against mine.

"Don't worry. I can take care of you since I know everything about you~" She seductively whispered into my ear, sending a chill down my spine. "Let me take that gag off of you~"

I was scared about what she might do next, but she had only grabbed the side of my head, possibly to make sure I wouldn't move that much. Her soft, delicate fingers slowly reached out to the back of my head and dexterously untied the knot, causing the cloth I had in my mouth to fall on the floor.

"S-Sayori! P-Please!" I begged, hoping she would listen. "Stop! I don't want to do this!"

" ** _But I do_** " She whispered aggressively before pulling my face close and giving me a kiss. Just like before I had blacked out, it was wet, sloppy and hungry for more. She pulled away, a string of saliva connecting our mouths. " _ **You have no idea...No idea how much I wanted this**_ " Her tone changed, now sounding more desperate and animalistic.

I wanted to scream, hoping that someone from a nearby household would call the police, but I can't. I couldn't move my mouth. The fear inside of me was too far etched into my being.

She dove in for another wet kiss, her tongue wrestling against mine for dominance. Whenever our mouths parted, it was so that we could breathe. But after that, she would continue again. My mind was racing and my heart beating like no tomorrow. I could almost feel my senses fade away; with her being the main culprit as to why. She was holding me hostage but all she wanted was to continuously love me.

So that I would, in turn, love her, despite the craziness of it all.

What was it again? Stuckholm Syndrone or something? My brain could tell anymore. I was feeling way too good at the moment.

She pulled away from the umpteenth time. But this time, it seemed like her body also couldn't handle it as she just suddenly dropped dread, her head leaning against my right shoulder. I could feel her pant heavily, much like me. I wasn't surprised. That last kiss that I felt? I pretty sure she almost didn't breath for a good minute or so.

"Keeeiiii~~" She moaned out my name loudly, rubbing her body against my own. "You're...so goood at kishiing~ I wan moar!" She slurred, almost as if she were drunk with ecstasy. She giggled, almost cutely, before swaying her head side to side. Her eyes, the once usual baby-blue, had a odd tinge of what I could tell to be pink.

"Heeeey, Keeeiii-kuuun~? Ah'm feeelin shomethin in yourr pants~"

Huh...? Ah...

Ahhh...

...Fuuuuckkkking hell.

"Ehehehe" Sayori giggled. She took a couple of deep breaths and closed her eyes for a moment. "I love you Kei. I love you so much" She spoke with so much emotion, placing her head on my shoulder again.

I stayed silent, still panting with a huge blush on my face. If the flow of this conversation were to continue, I had a good idea as to what she'd want to from me in the end. As much as the lustful side of me saying that I should just give in, I steeled myself.

"Kei...Do you love me?" She softly whispered, her normal way of speaking returning. "I love you a lot. I'd do anything for you. Everything for you". She pulled away from and stared deep into my eyes, wrapping her arms around my neck now. "I know the girls would too. But I can do better, I promise. I know everything about you, after all"

I stayed silent yet again, turning my face away. I heard her give off a small "Hmm" before I suddenly felt Sayori get off me. This was new of her for the moment, but I knew she was planning something. I kept a close eye on her, tracking her every move as she made her way to the small dresser next to her personal Television. She pulled out something from within; it looked a bit transparent, almost like a bag.

"Ehehe...I guess I have to go with Natsuki's way. As much as I'd rather do this normally with you, you're being stubborn, Kei"

My eyes widened. No way.

"Remember this?" She asked, shaking the small bottle in her hand. There was no way in hell I wouldn't remember. After all, it was the very same bottle Natsuki used to make her cupcakes.

Aphrodisiac.

"No...Sayori you can't just...!" I tried to speak out but stopped when I saw her gulp down a fair bit of the liquid. She coughed a little, probably caught off guard from how she was feeling now. But it all subsided when she started to pant heavily, her body shaking a little.

"Eheh...Eheheh..." She nervously giggled before turning back to look at me. "Kei-kun~ Time for you dosage~"

Oh god. Oh god no. No please god no.

I flailed wildly, pulling my arms as hard as I can as I saw Sayori saunter her way back towards me. But the rope still wouldn't budge despite all things. How the fuck did she manage to tie it so well?!

She pushed me down and sat on top of me. Like a Lion who was about to start its feast, she eyed me with scarily animalistic eyes. She laid down, positioned in a way that she was next to, but also still pressed against me. She slowly pulled up the bottle that was in her hands and craned it over my mouth.

"Come on, open up~! If you do, I'll give you another kiss~!" She spoke in a sing-song manner. Seeing that I wasn't replying, she giggled. "Ehehe~ Why didn't you say so? Of course I'll do it for you!"

Wait...What?

In a split second, without me even noticing, she had already taking in the rest of the liquid from the bottle into her own mouth. She dove right in, cupping my face so that I wouldn't move despite the struggles. Due to how quickly she did it, my mind couldn't register the fact that something was in my mouth already. By the time I realized, my body must have thought I was drowning, and I swallowed the sticky substance. Once done, Sayori pulled away as I went on a coughing fit.

The last time this happened, I only got hot and bothered for a bit. But now, the feeling was severe. I was shaking, my whole body heat up and my face flushed even harder. The world was spinning. My sense of reason was slowly decaying. As much as I hated the thought, I couldn't help but suddenly want to pounce on her. My childhood friend. The one I always thought of as a sister.

"Shhh...Don't worry" Sayori hushed, placing a finger on my lips as she saw the condition I was in. "We still have time before the others arrive~".

She sat up, slowly removing her blazer in a seductive manner. Followed by her brown, striped vest. And finally her white undershirt, revealing her perky breasts to me. She, surprisingly, wasn't wearing a bra. But that didn't stop her from untying my arms and moving a hand over to one of her breasts.

It was really soft and warm and I couldn't help but give it a firm squeeze, eliciting a soft moan from her followed by a large, unnerving smile. "It's okay if you want more. It's okay if you want to go further" She softly spoke between moans, panting a bit. "Let's just feel good, okay?"

She leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, her eyes casting heart-like shadows in them.

 **"Together"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Doki Doki Literature Club is not made by me. But rather, by Dan Salvato and his team.**

* * *

 _"Sayori! Come on! We'll miss lunch at this rate!" Kei exclaimed as he continued to grab my hand and tug me alongside him. I blushed a little, surprised by his actions but smiled nonetheless at him._

 _It's been quite a while since we've been friends and I've been enjoying every moment of it! He can act a little silly at times and may get angry at me, but that too is why I like him! It just shows that he cares a lot about me. And as girl who used to not have a lot of friends, I knew how he felt during those really dark times._

 _We've been through a lot together ever since I met him. I was never really a brave girl and can be a bit of a...err...krutz?_

 _Umm...I'm normally clumsy, is what I'm trying to say!_

 _I would never trade our moments together for anything else. I mean, I do have friends that care and play with. But with him, I felt like I could do anything. I felt like I could try even harder and achieve greater things. He had that affect on me. And whenever we're alone, my heart would always beat more faster._

 _"Sayori! Stop daydreaming!" I heard his voice call out my name. I blinked once. Twice. Three times and shook my head before realizing I had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. I looked over to him, his face looking very worried. "You don't daydream this often. Are you alright? Do you need me to help you?"_

 _He brushed a few bits of my hair aside and placed a hand on my forehead, causing me to blush even harder. "You're red all over! Are you having a fever?!" He panicked._

 _I opened my mouth for a moment, about to tell him that I was fine. But a stopped myself. I...I didn't want him to worry so much about me. I was grateful and honestly fine at the moment, but a small part told me to lie and use his kindness for my own benefit._

 _He removed his hand from head and gave a me hug. I gave a yelp in surprise, not thinking of him doing said action at all. His body was warm and comforting; almost causing me to just sleep in his arms._

 _"Sayori, please. Tell me if you're alright or not. I'm worried about you" He whispered into my ears. My knees started to shake a little as I could feel my body start to shut down. "Please, Sayori. You can trust me"_

 _Ahhh...No fair..._

 _...My heart started to pound yet again, faster and faster than usual this time around. It was almost to the point where it could very well explode. A few passerby's would give us a look, ranging in emotions. But I didn't care. All that I needed was for Kei to hold me in his arms like now forever. I would do anything to keep this moment with me until I die._

 _...And that was when I realized it._

 _...I'm...in love. I was in love with my best friend. I was in love with Kei._

 _I was scared, however. Was love supposed to give this feeling? The feeling of wanting? The feeling of helplessness whenever they're not around? This joy? This heart pounding elation?_

 _I started to cry a little. Why? It hurts so much._

 _ **Why** did it hurt? I was so happy, yet I was scared. Scared that he would leave me and enter someone else's life. I loved him so much it hurts. _

_"S-Sayori?! What's wrong?! Why are you crying?!" I heard him yell as he suddenly pushed me away from him by a bit to get a look at me. It was true, though. I could feel tears running down my cheeks really quickly. My throat felt a little dry too._

 _"Can...C-Can I ask you something...?" My voice quivered a little as I forced myself to not break down. It was hard, but I had to know. I had to know whether he could keep a promise._

 _"Anything! Sayori, please! I don't want to see you cry, so please tell me" He urged, not phased about the fact that there was a small crowd forming nearby. I saw them a while back, but I kept quiet and ignored them._

 _"Promise me...! Promise me to never my side! I..." I gritted my teeth. I wanted to say the words but my body wouldn't let me. "I...! I...!" I tried again and again, but only more tears would emerge._

 _He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight, patting my head soothingly._

* * *

Sunlight blanketed me, eliciting a soft groan of discomfort from my mouth. I slowly opened my eyes, vision slowly coming to me in the form of my precious Kei's sleeping face. Ahhh...I wanted to sleep more; to sleep forever on my new pillow until the end of time. But I had work to do. Unfinished business. And if I recall, the girls should be coming over now, since our plan was to meet up at my house last night. To which they never did.

I sighed, moving slightly so that nestled my head closely on Kei's neck. He always slept so soundly in the past and his face was always so cute whenever he snored. I loved it. Small bits like those always reminded me why I fell in love in the first place.

I moved closer to his face and gave him a peck on the cheek. He groaned a little, shifting away from me so as not to get disturbed. I giggled a little, hugging him. His back was so broad and surprisingly muscular. A stark contrast from many years ago when he used to look lanky and small. Despite that, it was still the same back that I used to hug to comfort me during those troubled times.

An idea popped up in my head. I'm assuming the girls weren't in yet, so what better way to celebrate with my new boyfriend than to take a picture!

And if one were to ask, then yes, we did do 'it' together.

Ahhh~ I can still recall last night's activities~ He was so rough with me that I honestly thought I would tear in half! But he was so gentle so as to make sure it was the most pleasurable for me. And as a responsible girlfriend, I too did the same for him!

Back when we were kids, we used to play 'Cowboy' a lot, but he was always the horsie during those times. It was fun reenacting those moments. It was also especially fun whenever he squired under my touch. His thrust grew more and more intense as the rope around his neck grew tighter and tighter.

Ahhh~ I love him so much.

 ***Click***

...Ehehe~ With this new photo, I can finally add it into my collection of moments spent together.

'Like what?', one may ask.

Well, like that one time I drugged his lunchbox during elementary school and peppered him with kisses while he slept like a baby. Or that time that I...umm...removed this one girl since she was being too touchy with my Kei-kun.

I turned to look at my wall clock, finding out that it was currently 7:30. Too early in my opinion. I really wanted to laze around all day or just cuddle with Kei but the girls would just get impatient. Ehehe~ I don't mind monopolizing him though.

I got off of bed and headed over to the bathroom, towel in tow. I can still feel his seed deep inside of me. It'll be a pain to wash off the smell, and to convince the girls about my 'session' with him; but on the other hand, I wanted others to know that we own each other now. People will judge, but I believe our love can withstand any prejudice!

I entered the bathroom and the first thing I saw was my own figure in the mirror. I placed my towel down onto the sink and pouted a little. I cupped my breast in front of the mirror. If only I had a bigger pair. Like Yuri for instance. He did like them big after all...B-But having small ones were fine too! With the way he caressed them last night, I was sure of it!

I stood underneath the shower head and turned the knob, letting the water run all over my body. It was warm, soothing. Much like Kei's body when pressed against me.

Ahhhh~! I really just can't get him out of my head~!

More memories of last night came rushing back in like a freight train. Our sweaty bodies pressed against each other. Pants and moans of ecstasy. His constant jackhammering. It was enough to cause my head to spin a little as I felt my cheeks flush. Ngnn...I really wanted to it with him again. For him to just take me right here and now and cause me to scream out in pleasure.

 _'Focus, Sayori! Remember what Monika said! Self-restraint! As much you love him, the others love him too!'_

I shook my head. Right. Everyone else would get really sad. It was our combined efforts after all.

I quickly finished my bath, carefully soaping, scrubbing, washing and rinsing every part of my body. After that, I quickly dried myself off with my towel I brought and made my way back into my room, humming a soft tune.

I noticed that my phone was softly buzzing. It must be from either of the girls. There wouldn't be any other reason why.

It was a good thing that Kei is a heavy sleeper, just like me. He'd always have an alarm to wake him up, but if there wasn't any school, he'd sleep the days away. Much like me as well!

Now that I think of it...The both of us did share a lot of common things together. Ahhh~ Must be God's way of saying that we were meant for each other.

Ehehe~!

I softly walked over to my dresser and picked up the phone. Surely enough, it was from Monika.

"Hiya Monika!" I picked up the call and answered with a cheerful tone. I was hoping that with just my voice alone, she would be able to read in between the lines. Though, since it **was** Monika, I bet she already knew Kei is in my room.

"Morning Sayori. I take it that he's safe in your hands?" I heard her ask. I was about to answer when I heard someone else's voice in the background.

"Well, she better keep him safe! N-Not that I care or anything!"

Both me and Monika giggled. It was always cute to hear her try and act like she doesn't care when in truth, she actually loves him very much. She confessed to us that he was the only one who would stand up for her in front of her own abusive father. It was very much a surprise for all of us.

Especially the fact that she was getting abused at home. None of us ever foresaw that. But we all now knew why she kept on stalking him and would beat up anyone that stood in her way.

"Yes yes, Natsuki. I agree with you completely. Though, not the whole, ' ** _I don't care_** ' part" I heard Monika reply. I giggled once again when I heard Natsuki give a 'Humph!' in reply. She was far too cute, even for us in that regard.

I placed my phone down on top of the dresser and pressed the speaker mode before heading over to my closet. "So...What do we do from here on, again?" I asked while running my eyes through my various clothing. My clothes were on the plain side, I'll admit it now. But Kei said I looked cute in them, so it was all good to me.

I think I'll go with my pink blouse and light blue skirt. Yeah, that sounds nice!

"Well, we might as well tell him about our feelings first. I'm pretty sure he'll love to hear our confessions" Monika answered. "He's the kindest person we have ever met and I'm sure he will forgive us for everything and anything we have done"

"Isn't that right, Yuri?" I heard Monika's voice softly call out, probably to her back.

"...Yes. I'm certain he will forgive me" A very soft voice echoed inside my room. Like, really soft.

It's not all too surprising. Yuri's the quietest person I know. But given the chance, she will tell anyone and everyone how she felt for hours upon hours. Though, she much preferred to show in through her actions. Like that one time she grew so angry at one girl for stealing a kiss on Kei's cheek that the very next day she mutilated her into a gooey, red mess.

Serves her right. No one touches **OUR** Kei.

"Indeed. We'll be over there in an hour or so. Do keep him company, but Sayori; try not to overdo it. Alright?" Monika explained, frowning most likely.

My body froze for a moment. "E-Ehehe...Wh-What do you mean?" I tried to ask in an oblivious tone but I had a good feeling she already knew.

"Oh Sayori, I know what you did"

Called it.

"But it's quite fine. Don't worry, I'm planning to removing the cameras in your room later" I heard her chuckle a little. "I have to say that it was more... _'steamy'..._ than I anticipated"

I blushed a little before frantically shouting into my phone. "M-Monikaaa! I-I-I...I was having a moment, you know?!"

"I know, I know! He **is** your childhood friend after all. God knows how much pent up emotions you've had before your lovemaking". I was about to yell again when I heard her cough slightly, "B-Besides...I have to admit I had to...umm...relieve myself during the whole thing. M-Multiple times..."

My eyes shrank a little as I felt my blush grow. "D-Do the others know as well...?" I asked, hopeful that she didn't reveal anything to them.

"N-NO! Goodness no!" She replied almost instantaneously. I gave a sigh of relief. "Yuri would go ballistic and we wouldn't want to have that" She added in a soft voice.

"A-Anyways, I'll see you girls later then!"

"Yup. See you soon!"

I hang up, placing my phone down before turning around to face Kei. He's still sleeping, thankfully. Going up to him, I lightly gave his lips a smooch, causing him to squirm a little and move around in bed. I chuckled a little at the sight. He hasn't fixed his rather bad sleeping habit of tossing and turning frequently. But I can't blame him since Mom and Dad always tells me I'm the same, if not worse.

I frowned a little at the memory. Right...Mom and Dad.

How long has it been since they left...? I can't remember. It's been far too long already. The only ones that come over to visit nowadays are Aunt Lana and Uncle Riku. And even then, their visits have been unstable as of late. So the only ones that keep me company now are my friends and Kei.

I shake my head. No time to dwell on the past! I've got work to do!

I looked down at my clothing and nodded to myself. It was all fine and good. Nothing too out of the ordinary and it was comfortable. Not to mention nonrestrictive. But...Just in case, I'll need to bring a jacket and a cap. Just like in those dramas or detective movies where the good guys would hide from their enemies or target!

I ran downstairs, phone in hand, and grabbed the rest of the things I'll be needing. My wallet, purse, sunglasses, some extra rope and my trusty knife!

Well, Yuri gave it to me, so I suppose it's more of a gift than my own personal item. Nevertheless, it always does the job. I'll have to ask Yuri where she gets these razor sharp knives of hers; as well as to thank her for it. If I don't forget that is.

Wearing the jacket, cap and glasses that I have, I left home and headed over to my destination.

Zetsu's home.

As much as I didn't want to do it, since he had nothing do with this whole thing, I still had to make sure there were no witnesses after all. In any case, Kei will forgive me for it~ Just like before~

The journey wasn't all too eventful and thankfully isn't all too far as well. But, there was a crowd that was forming in the distance. Curious, I decided to take a closer look. It wasn't all too common for a crowd of this magnitude to form. Kei and I live in a fairly secluded neighborhood after all. Maybe it was a fight? Or some misunderstanding?

However, I realized that it was none of those things and in fact, the people were crowding around my target's home. There were a few police members around the vicinity and they even taped the front porch in a 'No entry' zone. I smirked. Seems like someone finally called the cops to investigate. But since I'm here, it's already too late. I already know what to do next.

But it wouldn't be fun to just murder everyone in sight, so I kept low for the time being, asking the bystanders what was going on like some curious girl.

And from their mixed ways of speaking, it went a little something like this:

After I broke in and scared the shit out of Zetsu, he went after his family and told them to run or hide. But after I found them and tied them up, someone nearby was calling the police on me. Fortunately for me, they were busy at the moment and only came around to save the family of four at around 6 in the morning; scouring the place for evidence till now.

It wasn't all too surprising, since the story aligned with what I did, but I found two things rather interesting; the second more so.

Firstly was that it took them waaaay too long to rescue the poor saps. And secondly was that the reason why they were late was that they were involved in a crazed stabbing spree that was about 30 minutes away by car.

The stabbing spree did ring a bell though. But I wasn't all too convinced that it may have Yuri as of yet. I'll have to ask her later and why she did it.

The crowd soon died in the next few minutes, going about their daily routines after the police had told them everything was fine. But as for me, I decided to sneak into a nearby back alley to hide until the coast is clear. However, it took a while for the police to finally leave. Zetsu's dad was yelling way too much at their incompetence, which I wholeheartedly agree with for once.

Soon after they left, I went ahead and enter the premises. The family was surprised to suddenly find company immediately; but they were more confused than anything. Questions flew left and right regarding my identity and what I wanted, to which I merely smirked.

As soon as I removed my exterior clothing, their eyes shrank and fear gripped them. Ahhh~ This feeling never got old, no matter how many times I saw it.

"Sorry for the delay! I hope none of you take this too personally~" I sweetly told them before taking a step closer towards the family.

Now, I won't go into details as to what I did. But let's just say that...

...I'll have to take another bath.

Ehehe~

* * *

 **Hello again. SgtStreamline here. The PoV change caught you by surprise, didn't it?**

 **...No?**

 **...Well, ok.**

 **Anyways, I was kind of worried about the previous chapter and how it would be received, considering it was going into heavy rape territory. But, I'm quite surprised.** **Was it due to her different personality change that you guys enjoyed? Please do tell, I'm quite curious.**

 **Also, I made sure to adjust the girls' age (and our Protag, don't worry) to better align with their current education, that being Highschool. I'll try to make sure that everything makes sense, chronologically speaking or otherwise. Their ages will come into play later in the story.**

 **And before I forget, I should also be telling you folks that this story will be divided into arcs. The end of the first arc is coming up quite soon and despite it being a bit quick for you folks, the reasoning behind this is to briefly explain the current situation for the entire cast of characters.**

 **In any case, I would be answering some of your comments in the next chapter. So fire away! And with that said, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you folks next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again. It's SgtStreamline here.**

 **As I've mentioned in the previous chapter, I will be answering some of your comments, whether or not they're a question. I do hope you understand my reasoning to some of them. And please keep in mind, I'm reading them in order of appearance and not chapter based. Starting with the previous chapter.**

 **Ruberforumtree: Ahh...Well, to be frank with you, I had originally wanted Chp. 4 to have lewds and the like, but I thought against it and instead went for the whole, ' _subtle, but still there_ ' sort of approach. I would be doing them though, only when the time is fitting. Also, don't expect too much from me when writing them. I'll just say it right here that I'm not the best at writing them**

 **Echonic: ...I...don't know what you're talking about...?**

 **I mean, if you have a crazy, Yandere childhood friend who loves you in her entire being, do you reckon she would cheat on you before she lays her hands on you and rock your world? In all honesty, it's highly unlikely.**

 **Chayner: Yes yes. Your average day with your Yandere childhood friend. If the community were to create a mod revolving around this idea, I won't mind getting my heart stabbed, body bruised and mind broken. It'll be quite exciting to see that. And thank you very much for the kind words good sir/ma'am!**

 **SquidGuy88: I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm afraid that will not be possible. This story is meant to dive within the obsession and craziness of the girls.**

 **I did not write this with the usual cutesy love story in mind, but instead where everyone has lost their mind in pursuit of love. Hence the tags. I am truly sorry in that regard.** **But** **you should have seen it coming to be honest.**

 **Sturm-Ray: Thank you very much for the kind words, sir/ma'am. It warms my heart to see others give my story a chance despite it not appealing to them.**

 **unofficialalboy: The pic. That and the fact that I do enjoy my fair share of crazy women. There's just something about the fact that they'd do anything, such as kidnap or kill, that I find...heartwarming...to say the least.**

 **Siames: It seems that people enjoy the small bits of humor I try to implement. Thank you!**

 **sonicprime159: Maybe...Maybe...Who knows?**

 **Aaaannnd...That about covers it. I do hope you all found my answers to be either helpful or amusing, but in any case, the show the must go on. And with that, I shall see you folks next time!**

 **Disclaimer** **: Doki Doki Literature Club is not made by me. But rather, by Dan Salvato and his team.**

* * *

Ahhh~ My body felt amazing right now!

Maybe because I finally had one problem off my shoulders. It felt nice knowing that they wont be bothering us anymore. I made sure to silence them quick and easy. Though, the little girl was a bit of a pain, since she kept on thrashing about. She didn't get the same treatment as her brother and parents, but I suppose it's fine now

It'll be a pain to remove these stains on my blouse though. Red against pink is alright, but against blue is definitely going to pose some problems. But it's fine for me! Since at least this will help build my housewife skills in the future!

"Everyone! Please calm down! Step away from the area!"

Ahhh...Right. I need to get out of here quickly before they spot me. The cops tailing me and finding out where I live would be a huge hassle to deal with.

I quickly grabbed my things; the rope, my knife and a slew of other stuff and stuffed them into my purse. I don't really care if they were neat and tidy or would stain anymore since I was in a hurry. Just knowing that they're with me is good enough. And with my jacket, hat and sunglasses on, it was time for me hightail out of here!

I ran upstairs, trying to find a good, suitable window or location for me to jump out of. Luckily enough, there was a balcony in one of the rooms. If I had to guess, it must have been Zetsu's room judging from all the game related posters. Walking right on out, I made sure to close the sliding door just in case. It would help to throw off anyone who might be looking for clues upstairs.

The balcony itself was pretty impressive. Overlooked quite a large portion of the back area. Not to mention their garden down below. I didn't know that they have a backdoor here. Though knowing the people that live in this neighborhood, it was common sight to see such things since there are dozens upon dozens of alleyways. And with the numerous tall houses, shadows and blind spots were also part of the norm.

Perfect for me to abuse at this time.

Jumping straight down, I landed softly within the confines of the garden, making sure I didn't crush any of the flowers that were planted around. It may cause some suspicion otherwise. But now that I was out of sight, I tossed my purse over the fence and climbed on up, softly impacting on the other side. Not the cleanest of escapes, but oh well.

Journey back home was uneventful. Not that many people were walking about right now. Though, I suppose it's because they were already at work, school or had other things in mind early in the morning. But I was fine with it. Less problems to deal with. Though it was fairly lonely, with the only ones being me and my own thoughts.

I didn't even realize that I had reached home until I heard someone calling my name. It was soft yet high-pitched and carried a lot of weight behind them, definitely coming from a girl or an effeminate guy. Since I had just finished killing Zetsu and his whole family, there was still a very faint amount of bloodlust within me. And with that bloodlust, the first thing that came to my was to immediately silence whoever was calling out to me.

However, I managed to calm down significantly when I realized that it was Monika who was calling me. Her form slowly but surely became clearer the closer she got to me. And as suspected from my previous talk with her, the rest of the gang was behind her.

It's quite funny though. Since they were wearing clothing that looked like they had came from some very cold part of the world. Thick clothing, jackets; even Natsuki was wearing the same getup. Which is quite funny to see since her neon pink jacket was a slightly bigger size than her.

"Hiya girls!" I greeted. "Sorry for looking like a mess. I had to do some cleanup work a few blocks away. Ehehe~"

They all laughed at my expense, but I knew knew that it was for fun. Monika folded her arms for a moment as I could feel her gaze slowly run up and down me. "So I'm guessing that, by the amount of 'ketchup' on your skirt that's sticking out, they all resisted?"

I touched the tips of my index fingers together and pouted. It was habit that I always do whenever I'm embarrassed. "Ehehe...Not entirely. Just one girl in particular gave me trouble". She looked at me with a brow raised as both Yuri and Natsuki gave concerned glances. "She kept on squirming about, kicking and headbutting me. Honestly, it felt like I was handling a smaller Natsuki!"

"Wh-Wha-! What do you mean by that?!" Natsuki almost screamed at my face as tried to beat me up.

Well...More like massage my chest with her fists. No really, her punches weren't that hard.

"Eheheh~ W-Well anyways, come on! I bet you girls look really suspicious with those kind of gear" I joked, hoping that it would at least earn a chuckle from Natuski. But seeing as how she was still pouting, it didn't work.

Oh well. At least Yuri and Monika found it the least bit funny

I unlocked the door and stepped in, ushering the rest of my club members into my home. "Welcome! I hope you girls don't mind if I shower first. I feel really gunky from all the blood"

"Oh it's fine Sayori. We'll just make ourselves home" Monika replied, answering for the others girls. Both Yuri and Natsuki gave a nod, just to reinforce Monika's statement.

Bowing apologetically, I hurried upstairs, went into my room and grabbed the same towel I had used before rushing over to the bathroom. It was great thing that I had my own bathroom. Otherwise I would need to run down the hallway and use the one that was near the master bedroom.

Quite surprisingly, Kei was **still** asleep! Sure, it was only like, close to 9 in the morning? But this was even more ridiculous than my own sleeping habits! I have to wake him up later once I'm done, since we're having guests over. I'm sure he'll be delighted to see them again. After all, the reason why he ran away was that he was anxious to have four pretty girls with him.

I'm quite certain of it.

Anyways, while those thoughts were running through my head, I went ahead and make sure I thoroughly washed and rinsed myself again. It didn't expect the blood to seep into my clothes and into my skin that quickly. But then again, my blouse was kind of thin; another reason why I brought along my jacket.

After drying myself, I made sure to place my dirtied clothing into a small basket that was next to the basin. It was piling up quite significantly at this point so I made a mental note to wash them at a later time. Wrapping the towel around me, I stepped out of the bathroom, fresh once again.

Only to find my friends lying in the same bed as Kei, now in their casual attire. Monika on his right, her head resting on one of his arms. Yuri on his left, her head nestled underneath his other arm. And Natsuki lying flat on top, her hair practically covering his face. They all looked so peaceful.

But it was going too far.

"Hey! No fair!" I whined, causing them to 'wake up' and look at me with a smirk on each of their faces. Their combined faces of victory was enough to get me mad, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to cuddle closely with him too after I was done with any leftover bystanders.

"Sorry Sayori! We couldn't help it! After all, Kei is with us again" Monika rubbed her cheek against Kei's arm, grabbing it tight like some stuffed toy. "I missed this so much"

 _'But it's only been a few days...'_ I grumbled to myself. _'Although it **was** my fault that he escaped'_

As much as I wanted to scold them more, we all heard a soft groan, causing all of us to gasp. Kei was finally waking up! Oh I can't wait for him to see everyone's faces again! I bet he'll be very excited!

None of us dare a sound as all our eyes were on him alone. I did, however, slowly walk up to the bed and knelt down next to it, prepping my face against a pillow that was next to his head. He was breathing restlessly, his face contorting to form various expressions. It were almost as if he were in a bad dream. As much as I wanted to wake him up, I turned to my friends first to see what their verdicts were.

They all nodded in agreement, as if we were all talking to each other in our minds. I smiled a little. It was good to have friends who understood you very well. Natsuki prepped herself up and sat on his chest while Yuri and Monika sat either sides of the bed.

"Kei...Wake up Kei" I softly whispered into his ear. He grumbled like a child for a moment, tossing and turning. A soft, incoherent mumble escaped his lips which caused us to laugh. "Wake up sleepy head~" I tried again, this time shaking him gently.

"...I'm...up...I'm up..." We heard him groggily give a reply. "...What time is it...?"

"Almost 9.30, I think. You better get up! We have a busy day ahead of us!" Monika replied almost immediately.

Kei slowly moved his arms and stretched, giving off a rather loud yawn. He rubbed his eyes, propping himself up against the back of the bed frame and causing Natsuki to fall off abruptly.

"HEY! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING, DUMMY!" She screeched in front of his face, eliciting another yawn.

"Jeez...Turn down the volume would you?" Kei yawned yet again before finally looking at us, though with half-closed eyelids.

No one inside spoke. Or even make a sound. It got to the point that I swear I could hear my bathroom sink still dripping water. Eventually, Kei's eyes shrank as he instinctively pushed himself against the wall now. Thankfully, with so much time spent with Monika, I caught a bit of her natural insight and clothed Kei before we slept last night.

Wiith one of his boxer shorts I...

...Uhh...stole...a few days...

Ehehe~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, starling us for a moment. Nevertheless, I couldn't help but smile.

"Ehehe~! Are you surprised? We planned this whole meet and greet beforehand you know? It was hard trying to find your exact location after running around from town to town" I giggled a little before take a few steps away. It was better for us not too lie.

After all, we were going to start living together from now on!

"Until I caught wind of people talking about a young guy who looked to be bleeding. From there on out, tracking you was easy" Monika continued, lifting a finger so that it was pointing to the ceiling. "It wasn't that hard since you were bleeding quite a lot. I even told Yuri not to overdo it, yet she still did it"

"B-But I c-couldn't help it!" Yuri retorted in a cute way as she pouted at Monika. "I know I had to knock out the phone that was in his hand. B-But...As soon as I saw the blood trickle down my knife, I...I was so mesmerized by it! I wanted to see more of it! I couldn't help but feel elated that I was seeing Kei-kun's blood! The way my heart pounded when I suddenly licked it. The sudden taste of iron in my tongue..."

I chuckled a little. People always found this side of Yuri to be off-putting. But I didn't. It was a really cute side of her since she would go on and on and on about her thoughts and feelings. A contrast to the usual her who would only read books on her lonesome either in the Library of in class.

"Jeez! No need to get so worked up about that! Besides, I'm willing to bet that this dummy right here doesn't mind" Natsuki joked as she pointed a thumb over towards the still shivering Kei.

"R-Right!" Yuri gasped as she immediately crawled on over to Kei's side, grasping the right side of his chest. "Y-You won't mind, right? It was fine of me when I started stabbing you, r-right?!" She questioned in an almost desperate manner, her eyes not even concealing the intense lust she was feeling right now. "H-Hey...I can kiss you, right?"

My eyes suddenly widened as I heard those words. Pretty sure the other girls did too. I mean sure, we've all managed to steal a kiss from him but this was practically cheating!

"H-Hey!" I yelled out, trying to stop the madwoman that was Yuri from doing so but she didn't care. She just dove right in.

She closed the distance between their lips at rapid speed and wrapped her arms around his body, positioning herself on top of his legs. Just like what I did last night. Except I was more gentle with my best friend, making sure he felt every single of my love for him. While Yuri just assault the inside of his mouth like some rabid, wild animal in heat.

"Nghnnn...Gah! To hell with it!" Natsuki exclaimed as she leapt in the air and dove right in as well, pushing Yuri aside for a moment.

With her intense make out session interrupted, Yuri growled, startled and angry. But as soon as we all saw Natsuki licking Kei's neck and kissing him excessively on the cheek, I could tell Yuri was no longer fuming. The show of affection was almost too childish, from the amount of kisses she was packing out. But with the way she was massaging his chest tenderly and sensually, alongside the long and rather sexual licks, she had other plans in mind.

I felt my cheeks flush as I was casually seeing my friend; someone whom I knew from childhood and loved with all my heart, get so much affection from both Yuri and Natsuki, I got a bit jealous.

And now that the both of them were tag-teaming in causing the most pleasure for Kei, my body started to tremble a little. It wasn't fair...It wasn't fair at all. I also wanted to join in the fun. I, too, wanted to assault him and pepper his body with love...

"Hmm? Something wrong, Sayori?" Monika asked with an all knowing smile, leaning in close and grabbing my shoulders. "Why hold back? I thought you love him a lot?"

My eyes dilated once again as I turned to face her. "O-Of course I do!" I replied as I could feel small teardrops run down my cheek. It was like before, where I felt scared of losing him. "B-But I know you girls love him too. Yet...it still hurts

"You girls are my friends, yet it still feels like you're taking him away from me. And that I'll be forgotten with no place for me in his heart"

"Shhh...It's alright" Monika shushed me through. Despite the loud moans that Yuri and Natsuki were making, I felt an odd sense of calm hearing those words. "I know that. I love him too after all. But think of it this way. If we're all together instead, we can all love him equally. No one gets left out. No one gets separated. Especially you, Sayori. We'll all be together; like one..."

 _...A sense of stillness in my mind_

"...happy..."

... _My worries fading in obscurity_

"...family..."

...

That's right...I was worrying about nothing at all...

...With this, everyone can be happy. We'll be together forever. Until the end of time.

...Maybe I was just being too selfish. I do recall Kei telling me that once long ago. I must have been spoiled by him one too many times.

"...But it's fine to want things. Especially if it's love. Everyone desires love after all. You, me, the girls. Everyone" Monika's voice still slowly resounding in my mind. She always knew how to make me feel better. "So let's indulge ourselves, even for the briefest of moments. Let's indulge ourselves in this toxic, yet pleasant feeling we call love. Let us lust for him, as he will soon lust for us. After all, we love him"

...

"...And he loves us" I finished her statement, almost automatically. I could slowly feel the trance I was in fade away, almost like a distant bad dream.

That's right. Kei loves us. He must secretly love us for him to still be scared and worry about our well being. So it is our duty to help relieve him of any worries. Nothing else but our love shall surround him. Nothing but our love. No one else but us. Just us.

"...Just. Us" I slowly whispered as could feel my body slowly make it's way to Yuri and Natsuki. They were still peppering him with affection, much like a dog to its master. It was cute and, if I have to say, quite erotic now that I think of it.

Monika walked on over as well, still behind me. I could feel her hands slowly wrap around me, first my waist. Then my chest. Then my breast. My heart was beating faster with every moment passing by. It felt good.

But...I wanted more. I wanted Kei. My whole being; mind, body and soul, all screaming his name with such lust that it was slowly overpowering my conscious thoughts. It was slowly driving me mad. But I wasn't scared of it. In fact, I embraced it. It just shows how much I am willing to give to Kei to make sure he stays ours.

That he stays mine.

"Now go. Indulge yourself in this intoxicating pleasure. I'm sure the girls won't mind. I know I won't" Monika's voice echoed in my mind once again as I suddenly felt her hand grab the small knot I tied. She unloosened it and the towel that was once covering me was now on the floor, with my bare body in full view.

I blushed a little. It was still a bit embarrassing to be naked. But what made it more so was that both Yuri and Natsuki had briefly stopped to look at me, both their faces now flushed crimson red. Yuri with a soft, warm smile and Natsuki with a huge grin.

Twiddling with my fingers, I slowly walked up and push aside Yuri and Natsuki before climbing on top of Kei. Both of the girls didn't seem too mad at me, which I was quite glad. I wanted this to happen again. Just me and him, lost in pleasure, both soaked head to toe in our own sweat and passion. I wanted this so badly. However, even before I could go crazy on him, Natsuki stopped me for a moment.

"Heh. I was wondering when you'd mount him already" I heard her sneer.

I didn't bother turning around as I had my eyes dead set on the love of my life. He was shaking a little, perhaps from the cold. Not to mention he looked scared. Ahhh~ I just wanted to pamper him like before already!

"Oh right. I forgot" Natsuki's voice pierced the stillness that was in the air. I turned around, slightly curious as to what she wanted this time. The only I saw was a small vial in her hands. No way...

"Here. Make sure he drinks up. We've got a **long** day ahead of us"

How sweet of her! She made more aphrodisiac!

"Careful with it now. And make sure he's the one that drinks it. That shit is strong" She explained as she suddenly took off her pink blouse, revealing an incredibly cute and incredibly pink A-cup bra. Seeing as how her face was more red than before, she must be embarrassed. "I-It's not like I made that b-because of this, ok?"

Even while trying to act sexy, she was so cute.

And if she was currently stripping, that meant Yuri as well. And with a quick side glance, I was right. Yuri was now down to her underwear and was already beside me. Her big D-cup breasts jiggled under the bra she had. It almost looked ready to burst out at any given moment.

"Hey~! Don't forget about me~!" Monika's voice cheerfully called out. Next thing I knew it, she was beside me, her breasts in full view while wearing black stockings and a surprisingly frilly pair of black panties. "Let's have some fun now, shall we?" Her voice gave off an aura of command that I couldn't help but want to comply.

With the vial in hand, I popped off the cork that was sealing the contents and held Kei's mouth open. He struggled a bit, but thankfully the girls stopped him from making any brash decision. Pouring down the contents directly into his mouth, he reluctantly gulped it down. And not a moment later, I could feel a soft bulge poking at my exposed butt.

"Ehehe~ Just relax, okay? We promise we'll take care of you~ No one will ever disturb us! " I softly whispered into his ear before assaulting him with light kisses on the cheek and lips. And with the other noises emanating around the room, I could only assume the others girls were now working on his erect dick.

"Just close your eyes. Give into the pleasure. Just think of us. All the time we've all spent together. Nothing else but us. No one else but us"

"Just. **Us** "

* * *

 ** _Arc 1: Obsession [End]_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello. So we meet again.**

 **It's SgtStreamline here with an important announcement.**

 **Story progression will grow very slow in the near future. Reason for this is because I will be working on a long project in real life that may take several months. I will still be uploading, but at an unpredictable schedule. Even the current schedule that I have is inconsistent since I'm currently preparing for said project.**

 **I do hope all of you will forgive me for this. During the very few times that I will be uploading, I will try my best to make sure the chapters are all polished and deemed worthy for publishing. This whole thing is, after all, a one man team, that being me.**

 **Anyways, enough of the boring stuff and about me. I'll be answering some of the reviews (and just all purpose comments) you guys have left.**

 **remiboi: Thank you for the kind words. I try to make sure I can capture the tension that each event conveys. Whether it be small things such as in a conversation or large scale deaths. As for Kei...**

 **Well, let's just say that I do have something planned for him and the girls.**

 **sonicprime159: Second best? My, I didn't know that! I hope that my works will be able to overtake your personal best, but for now I'm quite happy. Also, I see that you too are a man of good taste.**

 **SIAMES: Like I have said, I always try to make sure the girl's feelings are conveyed to their fullest. I mean, they do love Kei very much, after all. And as for the periods, my thanks for telling me that. I will keep that in mind in the future.**

 **Quill104.1: Creepy? Sure I suppose. I won't be surprised if people think of that for Monika. Hidden Agenda?**

 **...I have no idea what you're talking about. She's just trying to make sure everyone is fine. That's all.**

 **unofficialalboy: You and I are finally on the same wavelength. Good to see you have finally opened your eyes to the wonders that is insane love.**

 **electron1877: First of all, thank you for the kind words. Since, like I said, this story is a one man team, I need to make sure everything is in tip-top condition before posting. Story-wise and writing-wise are two amongst the numerous of things I have to keep in mind.**

 **Second of all, there will be friction in the future. Between Kei, the girls and among other parties of course. A relationship is never smooth. One that involves forced feelings even more so. I won't say anything else since it may potentially ruin the story, but I will say one thing.**

 **Love will triumph in the end. How it does so, is pure speculation.**

 **Right! And with that done, the show must go on! I will see you folks next time!**

 **[Edit: I have updated the previous chapter a bit and changed the arc into 'Prologue'. This will be the true start of Arc 1]**

 **Disclaimer: Doki Doki Literature Club is not made by me. But by Dan Salvato and his team.**

* * *

 ** _Arc 1: Fear and Isolation_**

* * *

 _I casually looked around the room. It was pretty empty for a club room. The only few things that did manage to catch my eye were two girls far apart from each other._

 _A gorgeous looking silent beauty sitting next to the window, book in one hand and a small teacup in the other. She seemed to be dead focus on her reading since I have yet to see her move or react to anything that was around her. Her long and overflowing violet hair would ever so gently get blown by the wind. The whole atmosphere around her seemed something straight out of a fantasy novel._

 _The other was this small yet hyper looking girl. She was by the club's personal locker with Sayori, chuckling to herself every once in a while. She had bright pink coloured hair, almost an oddity in of itself. Since she had her back facing towards me, it was hard to get an exact read on her. But I had a good idea what sort of person she might be._

 _"Kei? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice, catching me by surprise. As I was too busy analyzing the club room, or rather classroom, I didn't realize that the perpetrator of said voice was next to me._ _I turned to my right, finding none other than Monika._

 _The star of the school and head of the Debate Club. Her emerald green eyes were staring at me, curious yet somehow glad in a way. I smiled a little at her expression of pure surprise. It was cute to see her like this._

 _"Hey Monika. Glad to see you're doing well" I answered with a chuckle. She giggled right back at me before suddenly eyeing me curiously yet again. I felt a droplet of sweat rush down the side of my head. Was she actually angry at me?_

 _"I'm fine, thank you. But...What are you doing here?" She questioned me. "I was pretty sure you told me sometime last year that you weren't interested in joining any clubs"_

 _I rubbed the back of my head and turned away. "Ahahaha...Yea, about that. Sayori managed to guilt trip me into joining a club. She told me that I should try joining the same club as her, but I was pretty skeptical at first. You know...on how she's the vice-leader and all" I explained. It was better to say the truth to her. It'll only make me feel bad in the end if I tricked her._

 _"Ahahaha! Is that so? Well, you'd be surprised how well she's doing. She's been a great help in managing the club with me"_

 _My eyes widened. Sayori with her? As in...Monika was the club leader?_

 _"Wait...You're the club leader Monika?" I asked, to which she nodded. "But...I thought you were part of the Debate club? What made you change your mind and make your own club?"_

 _"Hmm..." She hummed for a moment, placing a finger on her chin. "I guess you could say that I always wanted to make my own club. That and the fact that I wanted to try my hands on literature related things" Monika giggled a little after her explanation._

 _I sighed a little but eventually smiled. She was definitely still the same old Monika that I knew from last year. Ever curious. Trying out new things. Still talking on the leadership roles with a graceful smile. It wasn't all too surprising that she eventually got popular because of these things. I laughed, to which Monika replied with her own._

 _"I was wondering why it was getting so noisy" I heard another voice speak out. It was higher in pitch and quite loud at that. "Way to go Sayori. You brought a boy into the club"_

 _I turned around to find that both Sayori and the small, pink haired girl had walked up front to where Monika and I were talking. Even the purple haired girl came forth, although more slowly and wearily. Couldn't blame her though. I, too, would be weary of people, especially of strangers._

 _"Kei! I didn't know that you and Monika were close!" Sayori exclaimed with mock surprise._

 _I rolled my eyes. Yea right._ _Sayori knew Monika way before I knew her. The two of them became good friends in the span of a few days and Sayori introduced me to her since we were in the same class back then._

 _"Anyways, sorry to suddenly barge in" I bowed slightly. "I'll be...uhh...joining the club as of today"._

 _God. It was always hard for me to talk to girls. And now that I was surrounded by four, incredibly cute girls, I was shaking a bit. Not gonna lie._

 _"Ehehe~ It'll be fine! I'm sure you'll fit in fine with us" Sayori, my saving grace, reassured me, patting me at the back a little. "Oh right! I forgot to mention the names of our club members!" Sayori started panicking a little before succumbing to her own embarrassment. She touched the tips of her fingers and gave me a small smile that could only say 'Sorry'_

 _"Right! Since we already know each other since we're friends and the fact that you already know Monika..." Sayori paused for a moment as Monika giggled cutely next to me. "...First off, this cute little girl right is Natsuki! She's really good at baking and she often brings us snacks whenever we take breaks from our activities"_

 _"Heh! You better believe I am!" The small girl named Natsuki, smugly replied with her eyes closed and her arms folded. "And secondly..." She grabbed Sayori's hands and wailed them around, a huge blush appearing on her face. "...I'm not cute!"_

 _Ironic. Since the way she was doing it made her even more cute._

 _"Ehehe~" Sayori chuckled lightly at Natsuki's antics. "Anyways, last and certainly not least..." She tugged her hands free from Natsuki's grasp, causing the small girl to pout. Sayori then pointed a hand at the purple haired beauty in a presenting manner. "...This is Yuri! She's the smartest and most lady-like in the entire club!"_

 _Upon hearing Sayori's praises, Yuri blushed in surprise and hid her face partially behind her long hair. She stroked it gently and in an adorably embarrassed manner. "S-Sayori! I-I'm n-not that smart..." She yelled at first but soon held back as her voice gradually went soft._

 _I mentally made a note to myself. Yuri is really self-conscious and shy. It would be best to mind my words around her. It would be bad if I were to make her angry or cry. In addition, Natsuki was the type to be forward about things but would retreat upon a compliment or perhaps otherwise._

 _In short, she was a Tsundere. A very, very cute Tsundere._

 _"So what do you girls do in the club?" I asked. At this point, I was pretty curious. Having such a colourful cast would mean everyone would probably want to do something different._

 _"I know what you may be thinking, but the answer is no. We don't just sit around and read books all day" Monika answered. She had a finger pointed at the ceiling and her left arm placed at the side of her waist. I had a feeling she was saying that in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. "Besides, we also do some poem writing and book reviews, among other things"_

 _I was surprised. I had honestly thought they would do nothing but read books or the occasional conversation. The poem writing was the most striking. It sounded quite fun._

 _Yuri stepped forth for a moment, the distance between us only about a meter or so. She still had that really cute embarrassed look, but was using what little ounce of courage she had to try and speak. "A-Anyways, wh-what books do you like to read?"_

 _I rubbed the back of my neck and gave a dry laugh. Yeesh. I knew one of them was going to ask that question. Just didn't think that it would be this soon. "H-Honestly...I don't read a lot of books" I explained, hoping that would be fine of an answer._

 _However, judging from the slightly crestfallen look on her face, she must have been hoping for something that she could click with me._

 _"O-Oh...I...I see..." She replied sadly, turning away. Hoooo boy. I should at least cheer her up._

 _"I mean...sure I don't read a lot of books. And to be honest, I'm more of a manga person myself. But if some book does manage to catch my eye, I'd happy read it from start to end" I chuckled a little as a I placed a finger and thumb on my chin._

 _"I'm personally a fan of action or horror or anything that involves some good suspense. You know, something that can send a chill down my spine at the thought of what would happen next"_

 _I was hoping that would be enough for her but what I didn't expect were both Yuri and Natsuki almost pressed up against me. I blushed madly as I took a step back in surprise._

 _I won't go much into detail as to what I did to try and pry them off, but let's just say that Natsuki and Yuri are not weary of me anymore. I didn't realize that Natsuki was a huge manga fan like me, although she was more into those mixed fantasy and slice of life kinds._

 _Not to mention Yuri went almost for ages talking about how she was glad to have someone like the same things as her. The way she expressed her feelings from the bottom of her heart before squeaking like a mouse due to embarrassment was far too cute._

 _I chuckled a little at their antics. They were good girls. I wanted to talk more to them until Monika tapped me by the shoulder._

 _"Well in any case, I'd like to formally welcome you to the Literature Club, Kei" Monika smiled. I gave her an incredulous look. This fast? I didn't even do anything besides chat with two really cute girls._

 _"I mean, Sayori and I both know you to a good degree. But it's pretty hard to get those two to talk about what they like, you know? I'm pretty sure even they would like to have your company"_

 _I turned around back to Natsuki and Yuri, only to find them with their backs facing towards me. Sayori patted my right shoulder and gave me a thumbs up. Really now, this girl. Could she at least give me some words of encouragement at a time like this?_

 _I heard Monika laugh, something I haven't heard in quite a while. Apparently she found the situation to be far too funny, much to my dismay. Nevertheless, she managed to recover from her laughing fit with a grin. "I'm sure it'll be fine. And like I said just now, Welcome to the Literature Club"_

* * *

Dark.

So dark.

I can't see shit. Where am I? And...why do I feel sore all over?

...

...Weird. I can't seem to move my arms. It was almost as if something was pressing against it hard. Like some rock or a something. Not to mention my hands felt rather numb.

Just what happened? I really can't seem to recall anything besides silhouettes of four people, with me in the middle.

...What time was it now? Day? Night? Afternoon?

Does it really matter now?

I mean, I can't recall anything nor can I move. It was almost as if I were being caged right now. But from the fact that whatever I was lying on was soft, I must be on top of a mattress. In a bedroom probably. Was it mine?

Way too many questions yet so little answers.

I waited and waited. It must felt like years of waiting after something happened. Whatever was on my right arm was gone. I was able to move it now. I gently pried off whatever was on my left arm. It slid down my arm slowly but eventually it too was removed.

I was free. Finally. Now to get some answers.

I hoisted myself up and off from the bed I was lying on. It was difficult task however, since there was something on my chest. I had to make sure I peeled it off from my body.

My eyes were starting to get used to the darkness and I was eventually able to make out some things from the darkness. Firstly, the room was, indeed, a bedroom. It was filled with different stuffed toys. But one striked me as odd since it felt like I saw it before. I wonder why?

I looked around more and soon realized that this must be a girls' room. Why so? Well...I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have a bra just lying around in the middle of the room.

Wait. Actually, now that I look at it, there were more than one pair. In fact, there seemed to be four bras in total. All of varying cup size. But not only that, there were panties lying around as well alongside with other pieces of clothing. Just what kind of room was I in? I'm pretty sure that a guy's room don't contain them.

Weird.

Aside from that, there were the four things lying on the bed as I mentioned. Must have been some really, really heavy pillows that someone placed as a prank. Oh well.

I sighed. Maybe opening the curtains would solve some problems. And that was what I did, withdrawing the curtains so that it was fully open. Though, what I found was a rather odd sight as well.

It was the outside world. I can recall the neighboring buildings and can even make out a few buildings that some acquaintances of mine live in. But it wasn't those things that made it odd. It was the fact that it was night outside.

The stars were twinkling high up in the sky with the moon shining brilliantly. It was calming. But I didn't quite get it. I would sleep during night time and wake up in the day. With the exception of whether I was doing homework, playing games or watching anime. And yet I fully woke up during the middle of the night.

Why? Did my internal clock suddenly get fucked? Was I sick?

...

As more questions and possible scenarios swirled across my mind, I heard a groan from within the room. I turned around and found that the pillows I once thought were on the bed, were actually a couple of girls. Due to the moonlight that was seeping in, it wasn't that hard to tell due to their really slender bodies.

Slender and **naked** bodies. No wonder there were clothes on the floor.

...Wait.

 **NAKED?!**

I suddenly flinched from the sudden news that my mind was trying to relay to me. How?! When?! Why?! What in the fuck did I actually do?!

"...mnmm...N-Not...there..."

I stopped for a moment as one of the girls mumbled something loud enough for me to hear. Somehow it felt familiar but I couldn't quite tell why. Do I know them from somewhere? Either way, it felt gentle and relaxed with a tinge of discomfort mixed in between.

And yet, I couldn't help but shake in fear. It was as if my body was inherently avoiding her. Why this was so is still beyond me. Perhaps I could find some answers if I took a look at them. And not in the way that others would, mind you. I would just be looking at their faces. Nothing else.

I took a step forward towards the bed, causing the floor to creak slightly underneath me. Halting in place as I suddenly saw the four girls toss and turn around, I made sure to wait a while before continuing on. If they were people that I know yet don't want anything to do with me, it would be best if I were to be as silent as a church mouse.

It was only when I was next to the bed itself that I managed to finally see all four of them. They were all beautiful. Scarily so. It was almost as if a couple of goddesses took a holiday and decided to visit me for some reason. All were well defined. Pale complexion. I managed to even sneak a poke on their cheeks and felt that they were soft and warm.

And yet...there was looming dread within me. I have no idea what it was, but I had a good idea it must be because of them. Their breaths were stable yet mine was like going on a marathon. They all a soft smile on their faces yet I had a look of panic on mine. Not to mention that sense of familiarity was back.

Why? Why?! Only more questions enter my mind. If only I could remember.

I didn't care anymore. I went ahead and started scavenging around the room. I'm desperate for answers now. Anything that could help me would be fine at this moment. Books, notes, messages, pictures, etc.

That was when I saw it. Under the pale moonlight, on top of a desk next to the bed, was a picture frame. Something drew me to it, so I went over and picked it up. Right then and there, my eyes dilated from pure shock. I dropped the picture frame on the floor, causing a very soft thud against the mat that was underneath me.

Memories started swarming back into my head. The past few weeks. The numerous deaths. The blood. The gore. I didn't realize it since I was suddenly gripped by fear, but I was no longer standing. I was on the floor, one hand against my chest and the other on my mouth.

I had to resist the urge to vomit since it would most likely startle the girls and wake them up.

...Right. The girls...

...How could I forget? How could I ever forget the sole reason why I'm being hunted down. The numerous chases, both in and out of school. The numerous injuries I received when I had incurred their wrath. It was all their fault...

But why was in my childhood friends' room?! Why the hell was I in Sayori's room?! Just what in the fuck happened yesterday?!

I wracked my brain coming up with an answer. Everything suddenly hurts, yet I don't know why.

And that was when I remembered it. That was when I suddenly recalled the events of yesterday. I had been violently raped. Multiple times by the same four girls. I tried to resist at first, of course. But that all stopped when Yuri suddenly jabbed me in the arm and legs. I remember not being able to move at that point already.

After that, everything went by so quickly. Natsuki suddenly force feeding me supplements and aphrodisiac. Forcefully edged for hours on end by Sayori and Monika. The intense pleasure. The intense pain. I would cum multiple times into their wombs, begging to stop. But they would all just point out how my dick was still rock hard at the time. I was still rearing to go, according to them.

Everything afterwards was too fuzzy for me to recall since the intense pleasure had practically taken over my mind. But all I recall were nothing short of debilitating. Screams and moans of ecstasy. Naked bodies wrapped in white. Cut marks and blood trails.

"Ohh~? You're finally awake~" A voice filled the quiet room and causing my blood to freeze.

No...

I slowly turned towards my back and over to where the voice came from. There, standing in front of me with her arms crossed, was Monika. With eyes like a hungry cobra, I couldn't help but shake in intense fear. A small smirk formed across her lips as she started walking towards me.

"You'd best keep quiet if I were you. That is, unless you want to get assaulted again" She softly spoke with an intimidating aura. Once she was a few centimeters away from me, she closed her eyes and lovingly sighed. "Ahhh~ How I wish I was pregnant right now~"

"Wh-What do you want...?" I tried to keep a calm and straight face only to no avail. After recalling yesterday's events, I'm pretty sure I'm a wreck right now.

Monika opened her eyes yet again, her emerald green irises practically glowing in the dimly lit room. She cocked her head at me and pouted a little. "Eh? Can't I have a warm talk with my darling?" She replied. My stomach churned as I heard that word tossed around like it was nothing.

"Bullshit. I know you have something planned. So just spit it out already!" I angrily spat, making sure it was harsh enough for her to hear yet soft enough so that the other girls wouldn't. Thankfully, the others only tossed and turned in bed before snoozing silently again.

"I suppose. But before that, you may want to touch your neck" Monika enigmatically. I looked at her wearily before doing as told.

My eyes widened yet again. There was something surrounding my neck. It was hard, much like metal is. I tried to pry it off but it nevertheless stayed. It's tough, that's for sure. The only way I can think of for it to be removes is either some kind of key or device.

I growled at her. "What the fuck did you put around my neck"

Despite the obvious spite in my voice, all I could see is her smile. "Oh, quite simple really. A collar!" She said with such enthusiasm. "I had it specially made just for you~!"

My body shook as I stared at the madwoman. No. No fucking way.

She continued to smile as if she had no care in the world. "And as an added benefit, I installed an electric taser that would shock you with a simple press of a button"

I couldn't handle it. My body had suddenly reacted on its own, making me jump at her. Rage and despair filled my mind as time slowed around me. But just as I thought I was about to land on top of her, a sudden shock passed through my body; starting from my neck, to my head then to the rest.

I muffled a scream as I suddenly impacted the floor with a loud thud. My body just starting spasming as pain overtook my entire system. I looked up at my half-lidded eyes, finding Monika still smiling directly at me.

"Now do you see, Kei? You can't escape" I heard her say as she kneeled down till her face was right in front of me. Her eyes slightly shaded in pink and her facial expression nothing short of a woman madly in love. "With that collar on you at all times, you can never run away"

"Take it as it as whether you like to or not. But as it stands, you are our property, Kei. You belong to us. Nobody but us" She drew closer towards my right ear. She nibbled on it for a moment before softly continuing. "We'll take care of your every needs. From simple things, like basic necessities. To more complex stuff..."

"...Such as murder..."

I shivered at the thought. It was a high likelihood they would do that.

"But we won't hurt you if you simply obey us. After all, we love very much. So just submit to us..."

"... **and everything will be fine** "


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again. How have you guys been doing?**

 **Me? Alright so far. Though, it is the beginning portion of my project, so it is to be expected.**

 **In any case, I am so very sorry that I haven't been able to post anything for the past two weeks. It's been very hard finding a good time for me to write since I always end up going home at very late hours. I've tried to write as much as I could during those very small windows, but because of that, I have a feeling I can only post something once every two to three-ish weeks.**

 **I am very sorry once again. I could try to write more and post sooner, but it would most likely affect the overall quality of the chapters. I'll try to find a balance at some point, though as it stands right now, it's going to be like this for a while.**

 **Anyways, on to your questions (and all purpose comments)!**

 **remiboi: Thank you very much for the kind words. I am a little anxious, I will admit. But hopefully everything will be fine as time goes on. And don't worry. More things to come for our (un)lucky MC.**

 **The Darkness Writhes: Thank you. I really want to apologize to our MC for what I'm about to put him through in the coming future. But as it stands, I'm sure he can handle a bit of pain.**

 **King Spagoot III: Uhhh...I...guess?**

 **sonicprime159: Ahaha! It would be quite interesting, if I have to say so myself.**

 **As for what I will do...Well, I guess surviving would be first priority. In all honesty I have no idea as well. On one hand, I will probably run if they get too crazy. But on the other hand, I would just want to spend time with them despite all things. Oh well.**

 **Quill104.4: Well, I stated that Monika _can_ be creepy at times. I, however, never mentioned that she _isn't_ creepy. ****But I assure you; she has no hidden agendas. After all, can you blame a girl for taking measures so that her lover wouldn't cheat or run behind your back?**

 **If it's any consolation, I** _am_ **currently trying to implement how her thought process might be like, into the story. In fact, for all of the girls. They do, after all, deserve time in the spotlight.**

 **Notsae: Well, I'm pretty _anyone_ would be weary of Yuri. Especially the same kind from Act 2 in the game. And I do thank you for your input. At least Kei and his idiotic antics were, at the very least, amusing to you. **

**WarpandaII: Why thank you. I try my best. Can't win em all, however.**

 **Also, as a final statement, I am sure many of you have been wondering, but no. This is not, in any shape or form, from the game. I don't know how you folks managed to think of it as such, but I suppose I am partly to blame for not telling all of you earlier. Apologies.**

 **And with that, I'll see you next time.**

 **Disclaimer: Doki Doki Literature Club was not made by me. But rather by Dan Salvato and his team.**

* * *

It would have been nice to have a cup of warm tea with a friend like Monika at the moment. Though, the current situation wouldn't call for it. Rather, it feels like I'm _forced_ to have a relaxing tea break with her.

Despite the tense atmosphere, Monika was casually sipping her cup of tea; brewed from the leaves that Yuri had brought along apparently. I couldn't help but eye her intensely. The fact that she had a remote control for the shock buzzer in my collar was alarming enough. But even more so in that I had no idea where it was.

In her hands? ...No, probably not. Both were used to gingerly grasp the mug she was holding.

Somewhere tied to her hair like a pin? ...Maybe, but unlikely. Her hair was free flowing at the moment. I have to admit though, she did look beautiful under the pale moonlight.

...Somewhere in her undergarments...?

...Don't look at me like that! I was merely giving my two cents on the matter!

"Something on your mind, dear~?" I heard Monika's voice pierce the silence between us. I wasn't paying much attention for a moment, so the fact that she was staring at me was pretty surprising.

I turned and looked away, hoping I could hide my blush. "N-Nothing..."

...Right. Just stay calm and think this one through. One wrong misstep may cost my head. I really didn't want to get shocked any more than just now.

Still...I had to think of something to bring her back into reality and stop all these scary things she's doing. I really do love these girls and I would do anything to bring them back. Only problem is that I'm under constant surveillance one way or another. I'm not sure if it's Monika's doings, but I had the feeling that I can't do anything on my own.

I looked back at Monika, finding that she's still giving me that sweet look I knew. Underneath the desk I clenched my fist as I tried to suppress the anger welling up inside. Why? _Why?_

"...Why?" I silently questioned. I wasn't expecting a reply since I was mumbling to myself.

Despite that, Monika managed to hear me. "Why? Because we care for you, silly~" She chuckled, leaning closer towards me before poking me on the nose. "Girls don't need a reason to do things for the ones they love, you know~?"

"But this?!" I almost yelled as I tugged on the collar still attached to my neck. It rattled slightly, filling the empty room with more noise. "This is crazy! Everything about this is crazy! Are you all really trying to love me or hold me captive? Because, for all the things you girls have done, I'm certain it's the latter"

I gritted my teeth as I spoke my mind. I was so angry at the moment. No. I was fuming.

At times like this, I wondered if Monika and the rest truly love me or they're just using me for some other purpose in their evil schemes.

But before I could speak again, Monika slammed her fist against the table. It startled me quite a lot. She had never done that before. I always thought she was a very gentle and sweet person at heart. Even her eyes were practically seething with rage.

"...I should ask the same thing to you" She spoke cryptically. I cocked my head in confusion. What di-...

"Don't look at me like that. Even though you've done so much for us, you've never fully returned our affection whenever we showed it" She spoke through a strained voice. It almost looked like she was in pain.

"On the verge of our club's collapse, you came and gave us a chance. Your smiles felt genuine and pure, like an angel's glow. You gave us hope in a small, yet dark part of our lives. You were always there to help us. Always there to cheer and encourage us"

"You've helped us in so many various ways. You barged your way into Sayori's heart when she tried to take her life multiple times. You fought Natsuki's Dad and even helped the two reconcile with each other. You've let yourself be stabbed and cut to no end just to help curb Yuri's crazy addiction. And not to mention you were there for me. Consoling me. Keeping me safe. All the while whispering soothing words to help ease the sadness that welled up when my parents died"

"You are more than any of us ever wanted. A shining beacon for lost souls like us. A close friend. A silent listener. One who would take other's priorities over your own. And all because of these things; these things that you might think are small, are the reason why we love you. So much. So very much that it tears us apart whenever we are away from you"

I just sat there, listening to every word that she spewed forth with my eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape. I did not expect a confession. More so one that is as passionate as this. The way Monika presented it made my heart ache slightly. I...I knew there was something else to this. But I couldn't help but feel bad about the whole thing. The way she spoke so highly of me made it seem like I'm the bad guy in this relationship.

It hurts.

Meanwhile, it seems like Monika not done talking as of yet. But seeing her just shaking in place managed to kickstart the soft side that was within me. I still couldn't forgive her yet due to what she's done, however.

"We knew you were the kind and soft type. Someone who was like that to everyone around him or her. It wasn't too surprising when you'd try to help other's out just for the sake of helping them. But it made us feel special since you would almost take our selfish request with no hints of doubt or retaliation"

"And despite that..." she stopped for a brief moment, almost choking on her tears as they continued to fall. "...How could you...?"

I stared at her strangely. What did she mean? I honestly did not understand.

I wanted to reach out and stop her for a moment; to briefly ask and mend this insatiable feeling of regret that was burning inside, but I couldn't. Not because I subconsciously stopped myself. Not because I didn't care.

But rather because Monika had stomped her way towards me and slapped me on the cheek.

It stunned me, as the force caused me to tumble and fall. I had not expected such an action from her. Despite the contact, I couldn't feel any pain on my cheek. It only felt numb at the moment. Maybe it was because I was far too shocked to register anything else. Far too confused and scared to try and feel pain.

"...Why...?" She softly spoke as she looked down on me, still shaking. "...Were you just there to toy with us...? To toy with our feelings of love for you?"

She crouched down and grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me a little as I could see a small amount of the sadness in her eyes turn into rage. "Why?! Was that bitch better than all of us?!" She practically screamed. From her onwards, I wouldn't be surprised if the other girls were awake, considering how loud she was. "Huh?! Is that it?! After all you've done for us; after all we've done for you, you're just gonna throw it all away?!"

At this point, I was the one who was getting angry. What the hell was she talking about? I don't ever recall something along those lines.

I felt my face contort as I gritted my teeth. "Hey! I don't remember doing such a thing! What the hell are you going on about?!" I yelled back.

Monika merely leaned back and gave a frustrated sigh. "Gosh! I didn't realize that you were both dense **and** stupid!" She mocked as her eyes gave me the feel that she was looking at trash. My angry only grew more from this.

"Well screw you too! It's not my god damn fault that I can't recall!"

She leaned in closer yet again, our eyes meeting with each other. Her bright emerald irises look like they were scanning me as she gave off a small growl. "Oh? Was it that good that it made you forget everything?" She softly said, her voice laced with venom. "Were her lips so intoxicating that it made you forget all about us and everything that we stood for?"

And suddenly, all the angry that I felt was gone in an instant, now replaced with visible confusion. "What?" I replied as I was trying to tie things together. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

There was obviously something else to this that I wasn't taking into account. And despite her previous question, my brain just couldn't come up with anything. There was one obvious and glaring hole that I seemed to have forgotten. Something that had managed to trigger this entire chain of events.

 _'Come on, think! Think, damn you, think!'_

What was it? Who? When? Where? How? Why? So many question that I wanted to solve. The only clue I can link to it was Monika's use of the word 'lips'.

Something fell on my face as I tried hard to think, snapping me back to reality. It was warm and wet. It took me a moment to realize it was tears that came from Monika as she started to cry yet again. "What do you mean by, _'What'_ ?" Her voice cracked. I could tell she was trying hard not to break down into a sobbing mess.

"Monika please..." I tried to plead, hoping that it would work. "I don't know anything about what you've been saying. I really don't. I can't make heads nor tails of anything, really"

Her eyes, with whatever strength behind them, slowly stared at my face. She must not trust me at all, given the intensity behind her action. Nevertheless, it seemed she budged, even if a little bit.

"...Nothing at all...?" Her voice was soft, almost inaudible, but I managed to still hear it. I nodded my head vigorously. "...Really...? Does the name 'Aya' not ring any bells...?"

...Aya...

...

...

...Aya...

...

...Odd...It felt familiar to me for some reason. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that I knew this person from somewhere. I couldn't place my finger on it, though. The name just seemed to elude any form of memory that I had.

Yet...Why was it that I could associate the word 'clingy' to it? It wasn't as if it were some guess. Rather, it seemed like it was always there. But for no apparent reason. Did I truly know this name?

And then, as if a building had collapsed on top of me, I remembered.

Everything.

Her name. Her looks. Her personality. Her behavior. Her likes, dislikes, hobbies, favorite locations, class, enemies. All these information came flooding back to me. Unrelenting, unforgiving. My brain couldn't handle the sudden influx and I couldn't help but give off a yelp of pain.

I could recall the way we met. The unpleasant encounter with her as we both bumped into each other at intense speeds.

I could recall the moments we shared both in and outside of school as we laughed and fought our way through our own problems.

I could recall the places we've been to and the adventures the both of us had shared. The way we would both drag each other into trouble.

...And I could finally recall what Monika had been saying minutes ago.

The image was still burned clearly into my mind like the sun on a bright summer day. I cursed myself to think that I had forgotten, but even more so at the flag that I had subconsciously triggered. Under a small umbrella; under the scorching hot sun with a bottle in our hands, she gave me something that she had been wanting to give.

"Hmph. So you do remember" Monika's voice had cut short of the small memory. I had nearly forgotten that she was still on top of me, dangerously close to my face. But she didn't the look the same; she looked to be devoid of all life. Not even the smallest speck of colour was apparent. It was almost as if she were nothing but a hollow shell now. "So was she great? Was she the one you were hoping to come into your life?"

I didn't answer. It was far too hard for me to say anything without earning a bashing or something similar from her, given her current state. Unstable.

If people were to ask what was wrong with her still, I would forgive them for not knowing the truth. In fact, I would reprimand them to no end. I mean, I'm technically the one at fault for not knowing sooner. Maybe this is what I deserved after toying with their hearts. To be locked and kept under constant surveillance by the girls.

A soft rustling of bed sheets caught both of our attention. A small figure propped itself up from the bed, her small hands trying to dispel the fatigue that was clouding her eyes. A soft yawn was stifled, accompanied by a soft voice that melted my heart for a brief moment.

"...M-Monika...? What's going on...?"

I let loose a small "tsk" in disapproval, seeing as how Natsuki had woken up. Still surprised, however, that the other two hadn't.

Her bright pink hair was softly glowing under the moonlight as she tried to crawl her way towards us. I instinctively reached out to try and help her as it looked like she was about to fall, but she instead chose to peer over the edge of the bed. Her eyes blinked once. Twice, trying to probably still adjust to the dark. However once she was fine, she gave a look of confusion at the situation Monika and I were in.

"...What the hell are you guys doing...?" She asked in a quiet yet disapproving tone. "It's like...what, late at night and you're **still** trying to get frisky?"

Monika growled yet again, her eyes forming a scowl at the small girl. "Shut it, Natsuki" She replied, angry still apparent in her voice. After a moment, Monika had eased her grip on my shoulders as she just sighed and looked away. "Just...Been talking to Kei"

Monika leaned back and stood up before walking over to one of the doors at the opposite end of the room, leaving me and Natsuki alone. A soft sigh managed to escape Natsuki's lips as I saw her shaking her head. "...I swear..." She talked for a moment before catching herself as she probably realized I was still around. She frowned, "Ugh. Get back here already will you? Don't make me come and taze you, you hear?"

My blood ran cold. Natsuki had a remote device too?!

"From the look on you face, Monika probably didn't tell you, did she?" Natsuki gave an unamused look. "Whatever. I'll just say this to you, since you're so dense"

"I'm guessing, with you being up, you probably already know that you have a shock collar on you" She stated. I nodded slowly, cautious as to what she would do. "And that Monika told you, or maybe implied, that she has some device that can trigger the shock"

I nodded again and squinted my eyes. What was she on to?

"Well, as you can already probably tell, I have one too. In fact, each of us has one. As for where it may be..." Natsuki gave a soft whistle before shrugging and chuckling a little. "...Well who knows?"

My eyes dilated as I heard this revelation fall upon me. I had a feeling that maybe one of them may hold a spare to keep me in check. But I didn't expect Monika to make four such devices for each of them to keep. Any form of plan I had to try and find one and destroy it before escaping had just been crushed because of that.

Natsuki giggled yet again at my expense, her eyes looking down on me like some inferior being. "Good luck trying to do anything, Casanova. And before I forget, I'll say it again" Natsuki leaned in close, making sure she didn't fall over the edge of the bed. "Get back in bed, stud. Or else I'm going to have to shock you into next week"

I shivered. The way she said it didn't sound much like a threat. But given how she had power over me, I didn't want to risk anything happening. So I complied, earning a small giggle from the small girl as I shifted my feet over to the bed. It was pretty hard finding a good and comfortable position, seeing how it was crowded on the bed

The only free space that wasn't taken up was one spot in the middle. The girls had probably shifted around a number of times, since I recall I didn't have that much trouble when getting off the bed. But the way they were positioned made it hard. Yuri made it especially so as she was comfortably in a fetal position at the edge where I was at.

In the end, I managed to somehow make my way back. Though, as soon as it was so, Natsuki laid on top of me while Yuri and Sayori grabbed both my arms. Another soft giggle left Natsuki's mouth as she noted how cornered I was at the moment. I tried to laugh in return as a good sport, but I stopped mid-way when I heard the two girls at my sides do the same.

I looked at both ends, finding two pairs of irises staring back at me like a hawk. They were awake, much to my dismay.

"Come on, you dummy. Just go back to sleep" Natsuki smiled as she grabbed the side of my head and gave me a surprising kiss on the lips. I tried to resist until I felt something slip into my mouth, to which I instinctively swallowed. Natsuki released herself, satisfied that I took whatever she had given me.

"You're tired, right? Just sleep. We'll take care of you" She softly whispered as she laid her head against my chest while the other two on both of my shoulders.

The world grew gradually dimmer with my eyes starting to lose focus. It was getting harder and harder for me to stay awake as my body eventually fell limp.

The last thing I saw before I went to sleep was Monika walking over to the bed with a small frown on her face.


End file.
